Finding Happiness
by bobbiejod
Summary: The team arrives back at the BAU after some much-needed vacation time. One of the team doesn't return and another one tries to track them down to find out what is going on. Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So I Got such positive feedback from my Oneshot His Baby Girls, that I decided to try to write a multi-chapter fic for you guys. I just want to warn you that it may be long periods in between updates. But I will keep working on it for you because I love sharing my work with others and getting feedback about it. Anyway onto the Story!

PLZ R&amp;R!

**Story Summary: **The team arrives back at the BAU after some much-needed vacation time. One of the team doesn't return and another one tries to track them down to find out what is going on.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one.

Garcia's Family:

Brothers &amp; Wives Nieces/Nephews

Tim &amp; Shelley Jazlynn (9) Skylar (15)

Michael &amp; Sarah Hannah (10)

Joe &amp; Allison Tanner (13)

Mitchell Jr. &amp; Olivia Elizabeth (21) Daniel (14)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Penelope Garcia walked through the door of her apartment with her arms full of shopping bags. She took them all to her bedroom where her luggage was sitting open on her bed. She placed her new purchases in the suitcase and zipped up the bags.

A few hours later, Penelope boarded a plane that would take her across the country, and far away from Quantico. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the team returned to the BAU and found the paperwork that she had left on Hotch's desk. She needed to be far away from here before it was all discovered.

Oh how things had changed in the last couple of months….

A couple of months ago she looked forward to work. A couple of months ago her and Derek Morgan were the best of friends. Then everything changed.

The team had just gotten back after a tiresome and grueling case involving a child kidnapping ring. Hotch had given them a couple days off before they had to be back in for the next case, so they all ended up at their favorite bar to unwind and let loose. Penelope had a little too much to drink and Derek offered to take her home to make sure she arrived there safely.

The next morning, she woke up in her apartment alone and with vague memories of what had happened the night before. A couple days later, she showed up at work like normal anxious to find out what exactly happened, but was informed that Morgan took a few personal days off.

When he finally returned to work, he ignored Penelope. Whenever they needed help with a case, he would have Prentiss or Reid call. It got to be too much for her, and she was constantly found bursting into tears or crying in her office.

Emily and JJ finally decided to get to the bottom of it with some gentle nudging from both Hotch and Rossi. They took her out to lunch one day and she broke down and told them everything. When they returned to work, Penelope retreated to her office and Emily cornered Derek.

He got defensive until JJ appeared as well, and realized that the both of them were not going to let him leave the area until he started talking. He finally revealed that he thought he made a mistake by taking advantage of his best friend in the state that she was in that night. It took a few weeks, but eventually Penelope and Derek got their friendship back. Things weren't completely back to the way things were before, but they were slowly getting there.

Then the warning signs arrived. Penelope was constantly run-down no matter how much sleep she got and she started having aversions to foods that she had enjoyed for years. The vomiting didn't start until the day everyone was scheduled to leave for their vacations.

Both JJ and Derek said they would cancel their plans and stay and take care of her. Penelope forced them to keep their plans and promised to get checked out as soon as possible. They reluctantly left for their trips promising to stay in touch with Penelope.

After the test results came back, Penelope cried for three days straight. When JJ and Derek called to see how she was doing, she assured them that everything was fine. She sent them texts periodically to keep them updated with what she was doing, until a few days ago when she had her service disconnected.

A few hours later, the plane landed and Penelope gathered her things and followed the queue of people trying to get off the plane. She went to baggage claim and quickly claimed her belongings and went out to hail a cab. The ride was silent with the driver trying to make conversation, but Penelope wasn't up to talking.

The cab pulled up to a building and Penelope grabbed her things before climbing out and heading towards the abandoned restaurant that was in the middle of renovations. She slowly opened the door and saw all the disarray of boxes, paints, and tarps covering all the furniture. Someone approached where she was and she smiled.

"Aunt Pen?"

"Hey, Jazzy." She embraced her nine-year-old niece.

"It's been so long. What are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit. I had some time off from work."

"Jazlynn, who are you talking to?" a woman came out of the back.

"We have a special visitor."

"Oh my god, Penelope."

"Hey Shelley," Penelope hugged her sister-in-law.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Penelope heard an irritated male voice and turned to see one of her brothers.

"Greeting your sister," Shelley told him and he finally looked up.

"Hey bro," Penelope smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Tim hugged her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"We'll go set up a room for you at the house," Shelley led Jazlynn out as they grabbed Penelope's things. "You two just catch up."

Tim waited until his wife and daughter closed the door behind them before he cleared off a nearby table and sat with Penelope.

"So what's really going on sis?" he asked her. "You don't pack that much luggage for just a short trip. And I know your bosses wouldn't approve a long vacation like that."

"You can always sense things," Penelope mumbled.

"So tell me what's going on," he told her.

"I think I'm in trouble," she told him. "And I'm going to need your help to get through this."

"All right, lay it on me. What's going on?" Penelope started telling him every shocking detail.

He remained silent, letting her get it all out into the open. When she was finished, he promised her that he would try to help her out in any way that he possibly could.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the BAU, refreshed from their vacations and ready to get back to work. Derek arrived later than the others, having just gotten back into town a few hours prior. He headed for Penelope's office, curious to see if she was all right. He had tried calling her since he arrived back from Chicago where he had been visiting his family, but he couldn't get through to her.

"She's not here," he heard behind him and saw JJ approaching him.

"Where is she?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure,"

"Have you heard from her recently?" he started to follow her back down into the bullpen.

"Roughly a week ago," she told him. "I just tried calling her, but her phone's been disconnected."

"Is everyone else here?"

"They all just arrived. Hotch has been here for hours. He's been in his office the whole time. I can tell there's something going on."

"Team meeting!" Hotch opened his office door. "Everyone in the conference room now!"

Rossi came out of his office as well and Reid and Prentiss exchanged looks with Derek and JJ. They all started into the meeting room and saw Hotch going through a stack of papers. They all silently sat down and waited for Hotch to start talking.

"First, this isn't about a case," he started. "But it is something that affects this entire team."

"Then where is Garcia?" Reid spoke the question that was on everybody's mind.

"This is about Garcia," Hotch placed the stack of papers in the middle of the table. "I found this on my desk when I arrived this morning."

"She resigned?" JJ took the paperwork and skimmed through it.

"What?" Derek looked at it over JJ's shoulder.

"We've all noticed things about her these last several weeks," Hotch looked right at Morgan. "Now I need to know when everyone here talked to her last."

"She sent us off on our vacations," Emily spoke up and Reid nodded.

"JJ? Morgan?"

"Right before we left," JJ answered.

"We didn't want to leave," Derek spoke up. "She got some kind of stomach flu or something, so we were going to cancel our plans."

"She insisted that we go through with our plans," JJ added. "But we made her promise that she would see a doctor as soon as possible and to let us know what he told her."

"She called us a couple days later to let us know that everything was all right." Derek added. "We figured she'd tell us all the details when we returned."

"Did she text or call you after that?" Rossi asked them.

"Periodically until a few days ago."

"She's had her phone disconnected." Derek told them.

"I hate to even imagine this scenario," Reid spoke up. "But what if she got some really bad news from the doctor, but told you guys that everything was fine so that you wouldn't worry."

"That is a definite possibility," Hotch told them.

"And something that she would do if she didn't want to worry us too much with her health issues," Rossi added.

"We can't really do anything right now," Hotch told them. "But we can search for Penelope online."

"What do you mean?"

"We all know that she's into some of those social media sites," Hotch informed them. "We need to search Facebook, Twitter, and sites that she visits regularly, if she has a blog we need to find it."

"I hate to state the obvious," Emily spoke up. "But Garcia is a hacker. She knows how to cover her tracks very well."

"We still need to look. She may have left something unhidden, a family member may know something. We need to find her." They all nodded as Hotch dismissed them and they started to file out of the room.

"Morgan, I need to talk to you in private for a moment," Hotch stopped him as the others left the room.

"What is it?" Derek looked at Hotch as he gestured for Morgan to sit back down. "I need to be helping the others to find Garcia."

"This will only take a minute," Hotch assured him. "I'll just get straight to the point. What's going on with you and Garcia?"

"What do you mean?"

"I may have pretended that I had no idea what happened a few months ago, but I'm well aware of the situation."

"You mean-"

"After you drove her home from the bar that night yes," Hotch sat across from him. "Now I need to be updated it appears."

"All right, at first I thought that we could go back to the way things were." Morgan started. "That we could just agree that night was a mistake and pretend that it never happened so that we could get back to how we usually are."

"But something has changed." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I went to Chicago to visit my family," he started. "My mom could tell that something was bothering me so she demanded that I talk until she got the whole thing out of me. She made me realize that I don't want to just be Penelope's friend."

"So what was your plan when you arrived here this morning?"

"I was going to talk to her about it first. Then depending on how it went, we both were going to talk to you. I know how you feel about inter-department fraternization."

"For the record, I wouldn't have stood in your way." Hotch told him.

"You wouldn't have?" Derek looked across the table at him.

"You two have been dancing around each other for years. It intensified when you helped her get through the shooting."

"So you wouldn't mind if we-"

"Just try to keep it out of the office, and we won't have a problem."

"We need to find her so that I can tell her how I feel," Derek got up.

"Get on it," Hotch told him. "I will try to delay this paperwork for as long as I can."

"Thank you," Derek rushed out of the room and ran into JJ. "Did you think of anything?"

"Maybe," she told him. "Come into my office. I think I may have figured out why she left."

"Why?" he followed her down to her office.

"Just come in here," JJ shut the door behind them and closed the blinds before turning to look at Derek.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry about the cliffhanger guys, but I have to leave you wanting more.

As for the brothers, I remember in an episode in the first couple seasons Penelope said that she had four brothers. In later episodes though, she kept saying that she was an only child. Well I decided that I would run with the brother story.

Anyway, PLZ R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'm glad I got some great reviews for the last chapter. Here's an update for you guys earlier than I thought I would be able to post it. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ok, so why do you think Penelope left?" Derek looked at JJ.

"Remember she was sick before we left."

"Yeah," they both sat down in a couple chairs.

"Do you remember her symptoms?"  
"Extremely run-down…food aversions…"

"And she was throwing up the day that we both left." JJ added

"Ok,"

"Any of those could be signs of morning sickness."

"What?"

"I think there is a repercussion from your guys' night together."

"Oh god," Derek put his head in his hands.

"And I think she got scared and took off."

"I really need to find her." Derek looked back up at her.

"We will find her," JJ assured him. "But Hotch is right, the key to finding her is through her social media."

"Prentiss was right as well," Derek looked at her. "She most likely covered her tracks online."

"We have to hope that she left something uncovered," they left the room again. "So let's get started."

They joined Prentiss and Reid in the bullpen as they all started searching the internet for any kind of activity that Garcia may have left behind the last time she was online.

* * *

Penelope slowly awoke in the guest room at her brother Tim's house. She could hear her two nieces arguing over the bathroom down the hall as her brother yelled for them to hurry up. She sat up as there was a light knock on the door and Shelley came in to her.

"Sorry about all the noise," she told her. "One of them usually uses the bathroom in here in the mornings."

"Don't worry about it," Penelope smiled. "I haven't seen you guys in so long. I welcome the noise."

"You'll be whistling a different tune very soon." Shelley set a tray down on the side table. "I remember when I was going through morning sickness, so I figured you wouldn't be very hungry."

"Not really," Penelope mumbled.

"Well I brought you some saltines and ginger ale."

"Thank you, for everything."

"It's not a problem. We're happy to help you out."

"But still, I just showed up here without a call or anything."

"Pen, you're family. That means that you can show up without any notice. I'm happy to have you here, as is your brother, and the kids are especially happy."

"Wait until the rest of the family finds out."

"Don't worry about that right now," Shelley told her. "Right now, we have some things to do."

"Like what?"

"Well first you're going to eat something. Then I planned a girls' day for the two of us."

"You don't have to-"

"I haven't seen you in a very long time. It will be good to hang out with you. I see your other brother's wives all the time. I plan on hanging out with you for the whole day."

"If you don't mind holding my hair back as I throw up in a toilet, then I'm all for it."

"Mom!" the door opened and Penelope's fifteen-year-old niece Skylar came into them.

"Sky, have you heard of knocking?" Shelley looked at her daughter.

"But dad just told me that I can't go. You already said I could though. So am I going or not?"

"I'll talk to him. We'll leave within a couple hours Penelope."

"Sure thing," Penelope smiled at her.

"Tim!" Shelley got up and left the room.

"How are you Sky?" Penelope watched her niece come into the room further. "What are your plans for today?"

"Just a group hang at the movie theatre in town. In public!" Skylar turned to shout out the open door.

"Go easy on your dad. He doesn't like the idea of you growing up."

"But he's being unreasonable."

"It could be worse. You could have your Uncle Mitchell as a dad."

"Don't even joke. I feel so sorry for Liza."

"Your plans are still on," Shelley came in. "You just have to have your cell phone on at all times.

"I can't have it on during the movie." Skylar told her.

"Then text me when the movie is over."

"Got it," Skylar nodded. "Now can I have some time with Aunt Pen? I need her opinion on what I should wear."

"You don't need my opinion?"

"You're her mother," Penelope told her. "You opinion is automatically stupid."

"Got it, Aunt Penelope is immediately the cool one now." Shelley left them alone and Sky brought in some outfits.

"Would there happen to be some boys tagging along to this group hang today?" Penelope looked at her niece.

"Why do you think dad is making such a big deal?"

"Don't wear anything too revealing. You're only fifteen."

"I have nothing revealing. Everything has to go through the mom and dad filter."

"Good, you don't want to attract the wrong kind of boys."

"I guess," Skylar sighed. "So mom is inviting the family over tonight for dinner. You're the surprise."

"I'm aware of this."

"How do you think they'll react to your news?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully it's not too negative."

"You know Uncle Mitchell's reaction will be super negative,"

"Yeah," Penelope sighed as she helped Skylar finalize an outfit for her day out.

Skylar walked out of the room and Penelope got up off the bed and went to her luggage to find something to wear that day.

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Emily stated as she sat at her desk before her computer and jabbed at a button on the keyboard. "She has covered her tracks very carefully."

"Everything we find online is password-protected," Derek sighed.

"She most likely chose passwords that we would never be able to guess," Reid told them.

"The only way for us to find her would be with her help." Emily said.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way," JJ sat on the edge of Reid's desk.

"What do you mean?" Reid looked at her.

"We need to think like profilers," she told them. "So we skip over victimology and research her past. Maybe that will help us find her."

"So what do we know about her past?" Emily asked.

"We all know that story," Reid told them.

"Nothing about her hacker past," Derek told them. "That won't help us find her."

"Ok so her childhood," JJ told them. "What do we know?"

"Her real father died before she was born," Reid started. "Her mother met her step-father before she delivered Garcia. They got married and he adopted her and her brothers."

"That's it, the brothers." Emily stated. "What do we know about them?"

"They all still live in California," Derek told them. "They're spread out all over the state."

"Is she still close to them?"

"Mitchell, he's the oldest, they have a tense relationship. They hardly talk to each other."

"What about the others?" JJ asked him.

"Michael and Joe, she has decent relationships with them. I think our best bet would be to find Tim. He's the youngest brother, the one closest in age to Penelope."

"What about him?" Hotch and Rossi approached them as they heard the end of Derek's explanation.

"They were very close growing up, almost best friends. She is constantly calling and texting both him and his wife."

"All right, Timothy Garcia." Emily typed it into her computer. "I think I found his Facebook page, but it has the privacy settings on."

"Penelope probably convinced him to hide everything," Rossi told them. "Morgan, do you know where he lives?"

"He took ownership of their parents' house after they died."

"Do you happen to have his number or address?" Reid asked.

"I used to," Derek sighed. "But my phone reset a couple months ago and I lost all my contacts."

"All right it's late," Hotch told them. "We've been at this all day. Why don't we all take a break? We'll go home, get some rest, and hopefully gain some new perspective in the morning."

"Hotch-" Derek started to protest.

"That's an order." Hotch told them and they all packed up their things and headed towards the elevator.

"We'll find her," JJ assured Morgan.

"I hope so," he walked out of the building and started towards his home.

He slowly opened his front door and greeted Clooney as he ran up to greet him. He heard the beeping of a message from his answering machine and went to press play.

"Hey Derek, this is Tim, Penelope's brother." Derek whipped his head back to stare at the phone. "I think there's someone down here in California that you're most likely looking for. Call me back at this number…"

Derek pulled out his cell and quickly dialed the number as he waited for someone to answer on the other end.

"Tim, this is Derek Morgan. Is she there?"

* * *

Penelope followed Shelley into a doctor's office and just stared at her as she came back from signing them in.

"I thought we would go shopping," Penelope told her.

"We will after we check on the baby," Shelley told her. "You haven't had a prenatal appointment yet."

"All right," Penelope sat in one of the chairs as Shelley sat beside her.

"So have you made any decisions?" Shelley asked her.

"Not yet," Penelope looked at her. "I haven't had time to think about much of anything yet."

"I don't want to tell you what to do, but I think you should tell Derek."

"I'm not even sure if he'll want to have anything to do with us."

"You should at least tell your boss and the rest of your co-workers."

"Former boss and co-workers,"

"So you say," Shelley told her.

"Penelope Garcia," a nurse called throughout the room. "You can come on back now."

They both stood up and followed the nurse back into an exam room. The nurse had Penelope change into a paper gown and took her blood pressure and weight before leaving the room. Penelope sat back on the exam table as Shelley sat in a chair next to her. The door opened and the doctor came in and smiled at them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Shields." She smiled at them. "You must be Penelope."

"Yes, thank you for doing this at short notice."

"It's no problem." She looked through all the information that Garcia had filled out. "Do you know about how far along you are?"

"A little over two months, I believe."

"Go ahead and lay back and we'll see how the baby is," Dr. Shields pulled the cart with the ultrasound machine over.

Penelope lay back as Dr. Shields lifted the bottom of her gown and spread a gel across her stomach. She took the wand and started moving it across her stomach.

"I think I found something," Dr. Shields took the mouse attached to the ultrasound machine and outlined an image on the screen.

"What's that?" Penelope asked.

"That is your baby," the doctor smiled at her.

"Really? Is it ok?"

"Perfectly fine," Dr. Shields assured her. "You are a little more than ten weeks along, and you both are perfectly fine. The baby's development is on track."

"Can I have multiple copies of that?"

"Of course. I'm also going to write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins." Dr. Shields told Penelope as she slowly sat up. "I know you're probably still suffering through morning sickness, but try to eat healthy no matter how much you start craving the junk food."

"I will," Dr. Shields left and Penelope changed back into her clothes.

Shelley followed Penelope out and they stopped at the front desk to get the prescription and the copies of the ultrasound. They started out the doors when Penelope saw a sight that made her stop in her tracks.

"What is it?" Shelley looked back at her.

"I thought I saw someone that I knew," she caught up to her. "I was mistaken though."

Penelope climbed into Shelley's car as a question kept replaying in her head: What would Skylar be doing at a family planning clinic when she was supposed to be at the movies with her friends?

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. I'm going to try to stay warm now since my county is at a Level 3 weather advisory. Anyway, PLZ R&amp;R!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I am so happy to announce that my laptop is fixed! So I can update more regularly for you guys. So here is the latest chapter for you guys. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Derek exited off the plane and pulled out his phone to check to see if he had any messages. He realized that he had left it turned off since before he left work and he had a slew of messages from the rest of his team. He grabbed his luggage from baggage claim and dialed a number.

"Hotchner," the voice greeted him.

"Hotch, it's me."

"Morgan, where the hell are you?"

"California,"

"Just a minute," Morgan heard a noise and he heard Hotch come back on. "All right Morgan, you're on speaker. We're all here. Now why are you in California? We said we'd find Penelope together."

"When I got home last night, there was a message on my answering machine from Tim Garcia."

"So she's there with him?" Morgan heard Prentiss' voice.

"She showed up here a couple days ago. He thought I should know that she was down here."

"Have you seen her yet?" Rossi asked.

"Not yet. I'm just getting into a cab now."

"Keep us updated, Morgan." Reid told him.

"You can count on that, kid."

"There's something you should know," Hotch came through again. "I got to work this morning, and Strauss was waiting for us."

"What'd she say?"

"She somehow got word about Garcia's resignation."

"You mean Penelope informed her?"

"I'm not sure, but the good news is that the team Unit Chief has to approve the resignation. I haven't approved it."

"Thanks, Hotch."

"Just find her fast, Morgan." JJ came through. "We could really use her help right now."

"Are you guys on the way to a case right now?"

"We're on the jet," Hotch told him. "Strauss said that it's business as usual. We have to keep working cases, but we had already planned to keep looking for her."

"I'll keep you all updated,"

"There's more," Hotch sighed. "Strauss looked into Penelope's records. She found that Garcia withdrew ten thousand dollars from her personal account and transferred it to another personal account."

"There has to be a logical explanation," Morgan debated. "She wouldn't do anything-"

"I agree with you Morgan," Hotch sighed. "Just find her and get to the bottom of it."

"And convince her to come back," Reid came through. "We need her."

"I'm on it," Morgan climbed out of the cab as it came to a stop. "I just arrived at the address that Tim gave me. I'll call you back when I know what's going on. Good luck with the case guys."

"Call as soon as you can," Hotch told him before the call ended.

Morgan retrieved his luggage, paid the cab driver, and made his way to the front door of the house and knocked. He waited a few minutes as he heard someone struggling with the doorknob and it opened to reveal a girl that Derek guessed was about eight. He knew that he had the right house because the girl reminded him of Penelope; dark-blond hair, a very colorful outfit, and several different-colored ribbons sticking out of her ponytail.

"Whoa," the girl looked up at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Derek Morgan, and I'm looking for Tim Garcia." He smiled down at her. "Is he here?"  
"Dad!" she called loudly and Derek had to cover his ears.

"Not so loud Jazzlynn," a guy came out to them. "Derek Morgan, I presume?"

"Yes, you're Tim." He shook his hand.

"You work with Aunt Penelope?" Jazzlynn asked.

"Hopefully I still do," Derek smiled down at her.

"So you're the baby daddy?"

"Jazzlynn!" Tim admonished as the color drained from Derek's face.

"I heard Skylar say it," Jazzlynn looked up at her dad.

"Your sister needs to stop watching Teen Mom," Tim sighed. "Why don't you go practice your dance routine while I talk with Derek."

"Ok, but the music will be loud."

"I'm counting on that," Tim said as she ran up the stairs. "That way she can't overhear our conversation."

"Right," Derek followed Tim inside.

"Sorry you had to find out about your impending fatherhood that way," Tim led him into the living room.

"Honestly, I already had a feeling that was the reason she left."

"Not to be big brothery about all this," they sat on the couch. "But what exactly are your intentions? I am very protective of Penelope, have been since she was born, so I won't have her hurt. If you're not in this fully, then you should just go back home."

"First of all, I understand the protectiveness." Derek looked him straight in the eyes. "I have two sisters and there isn't anything I wouldn't do to make sure they were safe. Second of all, I came here as soon as we hung up because I want to be committed to your sister fully. She may not believe me at first, but I'll do everything I can to convince her."

"All right, you passed." Tim took out his cell phone. "I'll text Shelley and see where they're at. She took Penelope on a girl's day."

Derek watched as Tim paced back and forth waiting for his wife to text him back. He heard the music from upstairs turn off and Jazzlynn came down to them. She sat on the couch beside Derek and he smiled at her.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"Hello Jazzlynn,"

"Aunt Penelope calls me Jazzy. You can too if you want."

"So how old are you, Jazzy?"

"Nine," she told him as Tim's phone went off.

"All right, they're headed to the restaurant." Tim clicked his phone off. "Feel like taking a ride?"

"Yay! Are we painting again?" Jazzlynn asked.

"We can't paint when your Aunt Penelope's there. The paint fumes aren't good for the baby."

"Restaurant?" Derek got off the couch and followed them to the door.

"I'm opening a restaurant. We're trying to finish up the final touches now." Tim told him. "Shelley is going over the dessert menu with Penelope right now."

"Let's go," Derek followed them out the door and climbed into Tim's car as they pulled away.

* * *

Penelope followed Shelley into the diner and sat at the counter as Shelley walked into the back. Shelley came back out and placed some sample menus down in front of her as they started going through them.

"Are you going to be making all of this by hand?" Penelope asked.

"Most of them," Shelley told her. "I found some of your mom's old recipes. So I'm going to incorporate them into the menu."

"Peach cobbler?" Penelope looked at her.

"Of course," Shelley said as they heard noise from the kitchen area.

"Hello?" they heard Tim.

"We're out front!" Shelley called.

"Hey," Tim came out to them. "How's the menu coming?"

"I think it's almost done," Shelley told him. "Thanks to Penelope."

"Aunt Pen!" Jazzlynn ran out to them and climbed onto the stool next to her at the counter.

"Hey Jazzy," Penelope smiled at her. "How was dance class?"

"Fun," she smiled at her aunt. "We have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Come on in!" Tim called to the back.

Penelope watched as the door leading back to the kitchen area swung open and she stared shocked at the person standing before her. Derek stood staring at her and saw her struggling to speak.

"Hey Baby Girl," Derek smiled at her.

"H-How'd you find me?" Penelope managed to get out.

"I called him," Tim spoke up.

"You promised," Penelope glared at her brother.

"I never promised that I wouldn't call him," he stated. "I promised that I would help you, and calling him is helping you."

"I'm Shelley," she introduced herself to Derek.

"Derek Morgan, nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"I want to get to know you more," she told him. "But I think you two need to talk, so we'll go organize some things in the back."

"Come on Jazz," Tim started to lead her away.

"But I want to stay out here." She told her dad.

"Now Jazzlynn!" she slowly hopped off the stool and followed behind her parents as Derek took over the stool beside Penelope.

"He shouldn't have called you." Penelope stated.

"I would've ended up down here eventually," he told her. "We were close to figuring it out before I got the call from Tim."

"So why are you here?"

"Are you kidding me?" he turned her stool so that she was looking directly at him. "Did you really think that we would find out about your resignation and just leave it at that? You're a vital part of the team. We had to find out why you would just leave like that."

"Well now you know. I'm assuming that my brother told you-"

"About the baby, yes." He slowly reached for her hand. "I already knew though. JJ figured it out, but I'm the only one of the team who she told her theory to. Once it was confirmed by Tim, I knew that I couldn't let you out of my life. Not without telling you how I really feel about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look we've been friends for a long time-"

"Exactly," Penelope interrupted. "A friendship that could be ruined-"

"Would you let me talk please, Motor Mouth?" he stopped her.

"Sorry, go on."

"After that night, I pushed you away. I'm still sorry about that, by the way. But there was something in the back of my mind that I couldn't explain; until I went to go visit my family and they helped me figure it all out."

"What did you figure out?"

"That I wanted to be with you."

"What?" Penelope gasped.

"My mom knew something was wrong. So she made me sit down and talk to her until I admitted what was wrong. I never wanted to admit it out loud, but she made me realize it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I never wanted to admit my true feelings for you because we had such a great friendship and I didn't want to ruin that. But I think it'll be worth it in the end."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to be with you and only you. And I think that you feel the same way about me."

"I'm not saying that I'm on the same page as you, but for arguments sake, say that I feel the same way about you. There are rules about this at work."

"I talked to Hotch before I came out here. I told him that I had planned on talking to you about us, and then we would've talked to him about it."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he wouldn't have stood in our way. We just have to keep it out of the office. Besides, apparently everyone has been counting down the minutes before we admitted our true feelings."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready." Penelope said softly.

"It's all right," he reached for her hand. "I'll wait for as long as it takes. Because I think it will all be worth it. But just know that no matter what, I'm going to be here for our baby. I promise."

"Do you want to see something?" Penelope reached for her purse.

"What?" he watched as she pulled something out and placed it in his hands. "Is this the baby?"

"It's too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl yet." She told him. "But that's our baby."

Tim smiled as he had the door cracked open and was listening to their conversation. He knew that Derek would be here for the long haul; he just had to convince his sister. And that would not be an easy thing to do. Being friends with Derek was one thing, but actually being romantically involved with him was something totally different. Especially with all of Penelope's insecurities that she had carried around with her since junior high.

"Stop eavesdropping," Shelley told him as Jazzlynn tried to help her reorganize the stock room. "Let them figure it out for themselves."

"Yeah!" Jazzlynn retorted.

Tim ignored them and continued to try to listen to the conversation that was happening on the other side of the door. Suddenly he felt pain as the door slammed into his head. He looked up as the door swung open and Penelope was standing there glaring at him with Derek standing a ways behind her with wide eyes.

"Did you not learn anything from when you did this when we were younger?" Penelope continued to glare at him.

"I was just curious." He rubbed his head.

"You could've just asked."

"Ok, so what's happening with everything?"

"That is between us for now." Penelope told him. "Now are we ready to head back to the house?"

"I told her that she needs to rest," Derek spoke up. "I was going to take her back to your place so she can get some sleep."

"She'll need to be rested up for tonight," Shelley told him.

"I assume that Derek is welcome to stay at the house?" Penelope asked them as they headed out the back doors.

"He's more than welcome," Shelley smiled. "I look forward to getting to know you better."

"Same here," Derek told her as they all walked outside and started towards the cars.

"Have you heard from Skylar?" Tim looked at Shelley.

"She texted me a little bit ago. They just got out of the movie. They're going to do some shopping in town, and then she'll be home in a couple hours."

"I still think she's too young to date."

"It was a group hang."

"You need to chill out," Penelope mumbled. "If you're not careful, you're going to turn into Mitchell."

"Bite your tongue. I'm not uptight like he is." Derek climbed into the back of Shelley's car with Penelope as Jazzlynn followed her father to his car.

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. PLZ R&amp;R!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. Hope you like this update. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Derek had spent the last couple of hours with Tim and his family hearing stories about Penelope and being shown pictures of her growing up. Shelley sent him up to wake her because the rest of her brothers and their families' would be arriving in a couple hours and they knew that she would need all the time to get herself ready. He silently walked into the guestroom where Penelope was lying down and saw that she was still sleeping. He put the steaming mug down on the bedside table and smiled when he saw Penelope's eyes flutter open.

"Hey sleepyhead," he smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"A little nauseous," she admitted as she slowly sat up.

"Drink this," he offered her the mug. "Shelley sent it up."

"What is it?"

"Herbal tea with ginger," he sat beside her as she took a sip. "She said that it's supposed to help with nausea. So is it helping?"

"Not really," she bolted to the bathroom and he could hear her retching.

He slowly walked in and knelt beside her as she suffered through her latest bout of morning sickness. She sat up and took a few deep breaths as she glanced at him.

"Welcome to the glamorous side of pregnancy," she mumbled.

"Enjoying every minute of it," he told her.

"Liar," she started to stand.

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Not at the moment," she mumbled. "I just need to take a shower and start getting ready."

"All right, I'll give you some privacy." He started out of the bathroom and went back downstairs.

An hour later, Penelope was almost ready. This pregnancy was zapping all of her energy. She finished fixing her hair and walked into the bedroom as the door opened and Derek came back in.

"I took a shower in the bathroom down the hall," he told her. "But I left my luggage in here."

"It's fine Handsome," she smiled at him. "Sorry I'm taking so long to get ready. I am wiped."

"You don't have to apologize. It's the pregnancy." He finished getting ready as she spotted Skylar walk past the open door.

"Freeze Sky," she called and the girl stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her aunt. "Get in here now."

"What's going on?" Derek came out to them.

"Can you keep a secret?" Penelope looked at him. "I'm talking about a really big secret."

"We work for the FBI. I think I can keep a secret." He watched Skylar close and lock the door behind her. "What's going on?"

"Sit," Penelope commanded her niece and she followed. "So should we both pretend that we didn't see each other at the family planning clinic today or would you like to tell me what I think I already know?"

"I was scared to tell you," Skylar told her softly. "It's going to be bad enough when I have to tell mom and dad."

"I'm the cool aunt," Penelope told her. "Who happens to be going through the same thing you are."

"Whoa wait," Derek looked between them. "She's pregnant?"

"I just found out today," Skylar told them. "I was having it confirmed. If I went to the clinic, it won't show up on mom and dad's insurance."

"What about the father?" Penelope asked.

"He's seventeen," Skylar looked at them. "Only two years difference."

"Your dad is going to go through the roof when he finds out," Penelope looked at her. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yes," Sky looked at her. "Will you help me to tell him?"

"I can be there with you when you tell him," Penelope told her. "But you need to be the one to tell him."

"Just out of curiosity," Derek spoke up. "How far along are you?"

"About a month," Skylar mumbled.

"Not that this isn't important," Derek glanced out the window. "But a car just pulled in."

"We won't worry about this tonight," Penelope told Skylar. "But only because right now, I have to suffer through a long night of interrogations."

"Thank you," Skylar ran from the room as Derek helped Penelope off the bed.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked her.

"No," she looked at him. "Are you?"

"Probably not," he told her as they walked out of the room. "But I'm here for you tonight."

"Thank you,"

Skylar and Jazzlynn walked down the stairs as Derek and Penelope stayed at the top of the stairs. They watched as Tim and Shelley opened the door to let in Penelope's other brothers. Jazzlynn and Skylar took the kids away to try to entertain them as the adults greeted each other.

"The first one is Michael and his wife Sarah, with ten-year-old Hannah," Penelope told Derek. "Then that's Joe and his wife Allison, with thirteen-year-old Tanner."

"So far, I think I can handle them." He told her.

"Wait for it," she told him as the door opened one more time. "And that is my oldest brother, Mitchell."

"You weren't kidding," he glanced at her. "He looks…"

"Tell me about it," she mumbled. "Anyway, that's his wife Olivia and their kids. Daniel is fourteen, and Elizabeth just turned twenty-one."

"So are we ready to face them?"

"As we'll ever be," She took his offered hand and they slowly started down the staircase.

* * *

Tim greeted each of his brothers as Shelley and their wives started discussing all the improvements that were made on the house recently.

"So why did we need to come down today?" Michael asked.

"We had already planned on coming down in a few days for the pre-opening of your restaurant," Joe added.

"We have a surprise for all of you," Tim told them as he spotted Penelope and Derek slowly coming down to all of them.

"Oh my god," there were gasps from several of the occupants of the room.

"Aunt Pen!" she was enveloped in a tight hug. "You're finally here in person. You need to visit more."

"Maybe I will," she smiled at her niece. "How have you been, Elizabeth?"

"I applied to Grad School a few months ago. I'm just waiting to see if I got in or not."

"That's great, kiddo."

"I go by Liza now, by the way."

"Good to know,"

"Liza, let the rest of us get our hugs in," Michael gently pushed her aside and embraced his sister. "It's so good to see you."

"You too,"

"It's better than seeing you through the computer anyway," Joe took his turn hugging her. "How long are you here for?"

"I'm not sure yet." She turned to Derek, who still had a hold of her hand. "Right, this is Derek. We work together."

"As in Derek Morgan?" Joe's wife, Allison, asked her. "The one we always hear in the background whenever we call you?"

"Guilty," Derek smiled at them.

"It has been so long," Olivia, Mitchell's wife, hugged her next. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine after he gets over the initial shock of seeing you here in person."

"Are you sure about that?" she glanced back at Mitchell, who had a blank look on his face.

"Not totally," she sighed. "I'll work on him."

"We made a big feast for all of us," Shelley cut in. "Most of us should be able to fit around the table. The rest of you can sit in the living room."

"I think I'll sit in the living room," Penelope whispered to Derek. "I won't be able to handle all the food smells."

"I'll bring you in something light," he told her as she went to get settled in the recliner in the living room.

"Tanner, Daniel, get back at the table!" Shelley told them.

"All kids at the table!" Tim announced.

"I want to sit by Aunt Penelope," Tanner said.

"We'll be here for at least the next couple of hours," Joe told him.

"Well I'm not a kid anymore," Liza looked at her father as she went into the living room. "So I'm going to sit in here."

"Overprotective?" Penelope asked as she saw Mitchell watching them.

"You have no idea," Liza mumbled.

"Yes I do, believe me." She smiled as she saw Derek coming in with a couple plates.

"I believe you're the favorite aunt," he told her. "The kids are all refusing to eat at the table."

"Is that all you're eating?" Liza saw the small salad on the plate that Derek handed her.

"She's probably still stuffed from earlier today," Derek said. "Shelley took her out for a girl's day earlier."

"She spoiled me," Penelope spoke up, thankful that Derek was able to think on his feet.

Penelope was able to eat most of what was on her plate, but stopped when she felt the familiar feeling of nausea. Thankfully, she was able to keep it all down as everyone else finished eating as well. All the kids filed into the living room as some of the adults helped clean off the table.

"So tell us," Sarah looked at Penelope. "Is there anything new with you?"

"Actually I do have some news," Penelope looked at Derek. "Are you ready?"

"I am if you are," he moved to sit next to her.

"What's going on?" Mitchell asked, and Derek saw a strange look on his face.

"It's nothing bad," Penelope assured them. "It's just-"

"We're having a baby." Derek announced, seeing that Penelope was starting to back out.

The room suddenly went quiet as Penelope waited for all of the reactions from her family.

"Congratulations," Michael's wife, Sarah hugged her tightly.

"So does this possibly mean that there's a wedding in the near future?" Joe asked.

"We're not sure about that yet," Penelope told them all. "We're still trying to figure everything out."

Everyone crowded closer around them as Penelope pulled out the ultra sound picture. Derek saw Mitchell watching the scene from a distance, not coming any closer to the group than he already was. He smiled as Michael approached him and asked what their plans were, in true overprotective older brother fashion.

* * *

Derek walked into the guest room that he planned on sharing with Penelope. He saw her lying on the bed in a pair of pajamas as she faced away from him. He made her come up and lay down when he saw her getting drowsy.

"How you doing, Baby Girl?" he gently sat down beside her. "I know you're still awake."

"It got awfully quiet down there," she turned over and looked at him as she let out a small yawn. "Did everyone leave?"

"Mitchell did," he told her. "Everyone else stayed, including Mitchell's wife and kids."

"I've been hoping that this news would bring us closer,"

"Give it time," he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "So do you plan on coming back to Virginia? And rejoining the team?"

"I want to, but-"

"But what?"

"I'm a little embarrassed about how I left," she looked at him. "I'm sure that everyone hates me."

"No one hates you," he assured her. "As soon as Hotch told us about your resignation, we tried finding you. But we knew that you would be smart and cover your tracks."

"I was just scared," she mumbled.

"Believe me, I understand." He kissed her forehead. "But you need to talk to the others soon."

"I will,"

"So I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"All right," she looked up at him.

"What do you say to moving in with me?"

"Derek-"

"Hear me out first," he stopped her from arguing with him. "I was talking to Liza downstairs and apparently she only applied to Virginia Tech for grad school. She won't be able to afford the places for rent, so I was thinking that she could just sublet your apartment while you move in with me."

"I'm not sure," she hesitated.

"We don't even have to stay in the same room together. I just like the idea of both of you being close."

"Can I think about it?" she said softly.

"Absolutely," he assured her. "Why don't you try sleeping now? You must be exhausted, you look like you are."

"I am," she mumbled.

"So lay down here and try to get to sleep," they both settled in and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you all think of the interactions with Derek and Penelope and her brothers? There will be more appearances by all of her brothers and their families in future chapters. Any way I hope you liked this. PLZ R&amp;R!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Another update for you guys! Hope you like this. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

JJ looked through all the information they had managed to gather on the unsub. They really needed Garcia's help. They would be so much farther along on this if she was helping them along. Her phone started to ring and she grabbed it up, hoping that it was her friend calling her.

"Hey Hotch," she saw the Caller ID.

"I take it that you haven't heard from Morgan yet."  
"No," she sighed. "And we need Garcia right now. We're not any closer to finding this guy."

"What about the fill-in analyst?"

"He's all right. He's just not fast like her."

"No one is as fast as Garcia," Hotch told her. "Just keep working. Hopefully, Morgan will call us with good news soon."

"Hopefully," JJ sighed as they both hung up.

* * *

Morgan slowly resurfaced as he felt movement beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Penelope shifting positions as she snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and she smiled up atn him.

"Morning," he smiled back at her.

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff."

"I've really missed hearing you say that."

"I've missed saying it,"

"So how'd you sleep?" he asked her.

"I think I slept through the whole night, but I'm still tired."

"That's normal," he assured her.

"I know," she mumbled.

"Aunt Pen!" the door burst open and Jazzlynn ran in and jumped onto the bed with them.

"Is she always this loud?" Derek asked.

"Always," Penelope told him.

"Mom said to come in here-"

"I said check and see if they're awake," Shelley came in. "Not wake them up."

"We were already awake." Derek told her.

"So what's going on?" Penelope asked. "Is everyone still here?"

"They stayed at a nearby hotel last night," she told them. "But all of your sister-in-laws want to take you out today on a shopping excursion."

"Didn't you tell them that we had a day out yesterday?" Penelope slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I did, but they don't care. They said that you owe them this since they haven't seen you in so long."

"You should go," Derek sat up as well.

"What will you do while I'm off with them?" Penelope looked at him.

"I'll just stay here and help Tim with whatever he needs."

"He said he'll be staying at the house today," Shelley told him. "He said he has some kind of special project to do. He won't tell anyone what it is though."

"Maybe he'll need help with something else then."

"Can I come shopping?" Jazzlynn jumped in.

"Sorry kiddo, you have gymnastics practice today. Tammy's mom will take you and bring you back." Shelley told her.

"I'll bring something back for you," Penelope told her.

"What?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Let's go and let them get ready," Shelley led Jazzlynn out as they saw Skylar stumble down the hall. "Sky, do you feel like going out with me and your aunts and your cousin Hannah today?"

"What about Liza?"

"She said she'll let us know."

"Sure, I'll go." she mumbled as Jazzlynn rushed into the bathroom down the hall before her. "I really need to go, Jazz!"

"Wait your turn!"

"You can use the one in here really quick." Penelope told her.

"Thank you," Skylar went into their room and shut the bathroom door behind her.

"We'll leave in a little while," Shelley called as she went downstairs.

"Is she planning on taking a shower?" Derek heard the water turn on from the bathroom.

"No," Penelope shook her head. "The water is to drown out the sound of her going through morning sickness so that her parents don't hear her."

"Got it," Derek watched as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door again.

"How are you doing, Sky?" Penelope asked her as she saw her clutching the toilet bowl as she spilled the contents of her stomach.

"Horrible," she mumbled as she sat up. "And I've only just started this? I have more of this to come?"

"I'm afraid so," Penelope told her.

"Wonderful," Skylar mumbled as she bent over the bowl again.

Derek looked over as the bathroom door opened and Skylar walked past him and out of the room. He watched Penelope come out as well and go to her luggage that was in the corner of the room.

"So did you both go through it?" he asked her.

"Yep," Penelope mumbled as she searched for something to wear. "I don't know how I'm going to get through the day. They are going to keep me out all day."

"You deserve to be pampered, Baby Girl." He told her. "We hardly ever get any time off. Take advantage of this time that you get to spend with your family."

"I will," she went back into the bathroom and started to get ready to spend the day with her nieces and all of her sister-in-laws.

* * *

JJ had just gotten back to the local precinct with some new information that she was able to gather. They were much closer to tracking down the unsub. Her phone started to ring and she took it out and glanced at the Caller ID. She rushed into the room where the rest of the team were set up as she clicked it on.

"Morgan," JJ spoke into the phone and everyone looked up at her.

"Hi," JJ heard a small voice. "My name is Jazzlynn."

"Hi Jazzlynn, my name is Jennifer. How old are you?" JJ softened her voice as the others listened to her side of the conversation.

"I'm nine."

"Jazzlynn, do you have an Aunt Penelope?"

"Yeah, she's visiting us right now, but she's not here. My aunts took her out shopping."

"What are you doing?" JJ heard a familiar voice in the background.

There was a muffled conversation and footsteps faded away as the phone was picked up again.

"JJ?" Morgan's voice came onto the phone.

"Hold on a moment," JJ shut the door to the room and put the phone on speaker as she set the phone down in the middle of the table that everyone was gathered around. "Ok Morgan. You're on speaker and we're all here."

"Did you find Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"I found her. She's staying at her brother Tim's place."  
"So what's going on?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, why did she leave?" Reid asked.

"JJ, you guessed right." Morgan replied.

"You're sure?" JJ asked.

"She showed me the proof."

"Oh my god,"

"What's going on?" Rossi asked. "What did you guess right?"

"Do you want me to tell them, Morgan?" JJ asked.

"It's all right," they heard Morgan sigh deeply. "Everyone, Penelope is pregnant. With my child."

"Didn't see that coming." Rossi stated.

"I assume it's as a result from the night at the bar." Prentiss said.

"Yeah,"

"So what's happening now?"

"I asked her to move in with me," Derek told them. "After I told her that I have feelings for her and that I want to be with her."

"Oh, thank god." Prentiss sighed.

"Finally," Reid added.

"It's about time that you two got together," Rossi said.

"I take it that it didn't work out like you had wanted it," JJ said.

"She said that she wasn't sure if she was ready-"

"Morgan you have to give her time,"

"She has a lot of insecurities," Emily spoke up. "Being friends with someone like you is a lot different than pursuing a romantic relationship with someone like you."

"I told her that I can wait as long as it takes." Derek told them.

"You may have a long wait."

"Sorry to interrupt this," Hotch spoke up. "Morgan, did you find out about her missing funds?"

"I haven't had time to talk to her about it yet," Derek told him. "It's been a little crazy since I arrived. Plus all her brothers and their wives and kids came into town last night."

"Which means that she's in close proximity of Mitchell," Prentiss spoke up. "The brother that she hasn't seen face-to-face since before she went underground."

"It was tense between them. She wouldn't talk to him, and he barely looked at her."

"We have to go," Hotch told him. "We're about to zero in on this unsub."

"Morgan, tell Garcia to call us." JJ told him.

"I will, it's just-she's a little embarrassed about how she left."

"Tell her not to be," Rossi told him. "We all make rash decisions. Tell her that we want her back."

"Tell her we need her back," Reid said. "We would probably be finished with this case if she was helping us."

"I'll tell her," Morgan disconnected and they all sighed.

"Well let's get back to work," Hotch told them as they started going through all the new information.

* * *

Derek walked out of the guestroom and went in search of Tim. He found him in his downstairs office doing something with some film strips.

"Is that Penelope?" he asked as he saw an image on the screen of a young girl learning how to ride a bike. "How old is she there?"

"Six," Tim replied.

"So this is your secret project?" Derek pulled a chair over next to him and sat down.

"It's a surprise for Pen," he told him. "I know she likes watching these on her Super Eight, but I'm transferring these all over to DVDs for her."

"I'm sure she'll love it," Derek continued to watch the home movies as Tim told the back story to each new image.

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you think? I hope you liked it. PLZ R&amp;R!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Another update for all of you. It's the much-anticipated moment that several of you have been waiting for. Hope you like how it turned out. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Derek walked into the guestroom and saw Penelope lying on the bed with her eyes closed. He gently closed the door and silently moved across the room.

"I'm awake," he heard her mumble as her eyes cracked open. "I'm just waiting for this feeling to pass."

"Morning sickness again?" he gently sat beside her on the bed.

"Apparently brushing my teeth or taking the prenatal vitamins makes me throw up." She mumbled.

"This should pass soon, shouldn't it?"

"That's what I hear." She smiled at him. "So what'd you and Tim do all day?"

"I helped him with his project," he told her. "Sorry, I promised that I wouldn't tell you guys what it is. But I think he's almost done."

"I'm glad you get along with my family; most of them anyway."

"Did you guys buy out the stores?" Derek changed the subject as he saw the many, many bags lined up all over the floor of the room.

"Pretty much," she turned to lie on her side. "They barely let me get any breaks in. They kept dragging me from store-to-store."

"But?"

"It was fun," she admitted. "It was nice to be with them all at once."

"I take it that you shopped for the baby?"

"The bags in the corner by the window," She told him and he went to check them out.

"Looks like they got us a lot," he looked through the bags and saw blankets, crib bedding, pacifiers, and several other items. "Most of it is blue or sports-themed."

"They're sure that it's going to be a boy," she slowly sat up. "They just kept buying things, even when I kept telling them not to."

"That's what family does," he told her as he joined her on the bed again. "So I made the mistake of leaving my phone unattended today and Jazzlynn got a hold of it and dialed a random number."

"Who'd she call, China or Japan?" Penelope smiled at him.

"Actually she called someone from my speed dial list."

"Who?"

"She dialed JJ's number," he told her. "So I talked to the team."

"How mad are they at me?" she asked softly.

"They're not mad at you at all," he assured her. "They told me to tell you that they miss you and that they want to talk to you soon."

"I want to talk to them too. I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet."

"When you're ready then."

"Excuse me," Skylar rushed into their bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Derek glanced at Penelope as they heard Skylar retching behind the closed door. "I mean in the future sense."

"I'm not sure," Penelope sighed. "By the way, she plans on telling her parents after supper tonight."

"This should be fun," he sighed.

* * *

Derek and Penelope sat through that night's supper with nervous anticipation. They were anxiously awaiting the end of the meal when Skylar would make her announcement. Tim and Shelley, oblivious to the atmosphere in the room, told them all about the new developments to the restaurant.

Derek kept glancing at both Penelope and Skylar, sensing their nervous anticipation about the events to come that night. Finally the dishes were cleared away and Penelope gave Derek a glance and he nodded.

"I'll be back," Derek excused himself and started upstairs.

"We'll set up a movie," Tim looked at Penelope. "Isn't this usually the night that you guys have your movie night?"

"When there's not a case," Penelope smiled. "Sounds like fun. We'll meet you in there."

Skylar started shaking as she watched her parents leave the room. Jazzlynn came in with her dirty plates and stared at the scene before her.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

"Jazzy can you go upstairs for a minute?" Penelope looked at her.

"Why?"

"I have something to tell mom and dad," Skylar told her. "They are going to yell, and I don't think you should hear dad use the words that he will most likely yell."

"Is it that bad?"

"Derek is sitting at the top of the stairs," Penelope told her. "He's sitting up there so he can hear if we'll need back up. Go up there with him."

"Ok," Jazzy quietly went upstairs as Penelope went to Skylar.

"Are you ready?"

"No," Skylar shook her head.

"I'm here with you," Penelope took her hand. "It will be fine."

"If you say so," Skylar allowed her to lead her towards the living room.

They found Tim and Shelley setting up the DVD player as the video cabinet stood open. Shelley glanced at them and smiled.

"We're almost ready," she told them. "Where's Jazzlynn?"

"I sent her upstairs," Penelope told her.

"Why?"

"What's going on?" Tim looked at her.

"Sky has something that she needs to tell you. I'm just here for support. She's a little nervous to tell you guys."

"Skylar?" Shelley looked at her oldest daughter.

"You guys should really sit down first," Penelope told them and they slowly sat on the couch facing them. "Go ahead, Sky."

"This is going to be really difficult to say," Skylar started. "I just want you to know that I'm really sorry because I know that I've disappointed you."

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked. "Why would you think that you've disappointed us?"

"I'm pregnant," Sky quietly revealed.

* * *

Derek was sitting at the top of the stairs with Jazzlynn sitting next to him. They listened as Skylar revealed her big news. Derek glanced over at Jazzlynn as it went deadly quiet downstairs.

"Skylar is pregnant?" Jazzy asked quietly.

"Yeah," Derek told her.

"This is going to be bad," she told him. "It's too quiet down there; the calm before the storm."

He nodded as they waited for the reactions downstairs. Suddenly there was an eruption of loud voices and Derek looked at Jazzy and nodded.

"You stay up here. I'm going to see if I can be any help."

"Good luck,"

Derek descended the stairs and rushed into the living room. He found Penelope holding Skylar as Tim stood in front of them. His voice was raised as Shelley tried to calm him down. Skylar burst into tears as Tim started yelling.

"How could you be so stupid?" Tim yelled.

"I know I was stupid," Skylar sobbed. "Very stupid."

"Honey, calm down." Shelley urged her husband. "This isn't helping anything."

"Are you saying that you're ok with the situation?" Tim looked at her.

"Of course not, but you yelling in her face isn't helping anything. At least she was grown up enough to tell us herself."

"Stop yelling!" they all looked back and saw Jazzlynn standing behind the couch. "Stop yelling at my sister!"

"Jazz-" Shelley started.

"Babies are a blessing." She stated. "You always tell me that all babies are a blessing no matter what. Is that true or were you lying to me?"

"You're right," Shelley went to her youngest daughter. "Why don't all of us girls go upstairs? We should all talk."

Penelope followed behind the three of them as Derek stayed behind. Tim glanced at him as he started pacing around the room.

"I'm going to give you five minutes to calm down," Derek told him as he started out of the room. "Then we will talk calmly."

* * *

Penelope followed the other three into Skylar's room. Jazzlynn sat next to her sister on the bed as she started crying uncontrollably. Shelley and Penelope sat at the end of the bed.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm not mad," Shelley told her. "But I'm proud of you for being able to tell us yourself."

"Proud?" Skylar finally looked at her mom. "But I totally screwed up my life."

"You took a wrong turn, but you didn't totally screw up."

"You aren't going to kick her out, are you?" Jazzlynn asked.

"What?"

"No matter what she decides to do, you're not kicking her out?"

"We are definitely not kicking her out." Shelley stated. "We don't turn our backs on family."

"Good," Jazzlynn moved closer to her sister.

"Now let's talk…"

* * *

It was well after two am when Derek finally made his way into the guest room. Penelope was there, still awake and waiting for his return.

"Hey," he crawled onto the bed next to her. "How is Skylar?"

"They're still talking," she told him. "Is my brother any calmer?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "But I told him not to approach Skylar until the morning."

"I think that's a good idea," she sighed. "So your first experience of my family drama went pretty well."

"So you're saying that it gets worse than that?"

"Sometimes so much worse," Penelope looked at him. "Skylar is going to have to face the rest of the family when they eventually find out about this."

"I'm sure she'll get through it," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I know she will," she stated as she slowly sat up. "So I made a decision today and I want you to know about it."

"All right," he sat up as well. "What's going on?"

"When I was out with everyone today, they all offered me all kinds of advice on what I should do about everything. So…"

"You're killing me here," he sighed. "What have you decided?"

"All right," she smiled at him. "Tomorrow, I'm going to call everyone and let them know that I will be returning to the BAU."

"You will?"

"And also I would love to move in with you when we get back."

"Really?" he smiled at her.

"Really," she smiled back at him. "I wanted to all along. It's just that I was scared of things going too fast. It scared me."

"What scared you?"

"That you were only doing and saying all those things because you found out about the baby. I was just wondering that if I wasn't pregnant, would you have said all those things?"

"Yes, I would have." Derek pulled her to him. "Don't you know that you had me at the nickname Eyebrows?"

"Well you had me at Gomez," she smiled at him as they slowly lay back on the bed together.

"Well I have another question for you,"

"What's that?" she looked up at him.

"Would you like to go to Chicago with me?"

"Why?"

"Well my mom should know that I'm finally giving her a grandbaby like she always wanted."

"Yeah,"

"I think this is the kind of news that needs to be told in person."

"Me too,"

"So what do you say? Do you want to come to Chicago with me and tell my mom and sisters the best news ever?"

"Handsome, I would love to." She smiled at him. "Right now, I am happier than I can ever remember being."

"Same here, Baby Girl." He kissed her temple.

"I've missed you calling me that." She admitted.

"Well, I've missed calling you that." He stated as he reached over to turn out the light and they snuggled together for the first time in several months.

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I hope you all liked it. PLZ R&amp;R!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Another update for you guys. Sorry if there's any mistakes. I did this at like one in the morning after an all day shift. Hope you like this though. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Derek awoke when he felt the bed shift and he turned over as he spotted Penelope rushing into the bathroom again. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only four am. He decided to give her some privacy this time and waited for her to come out again.

"I really hope this part is over soon," she mumbled as she slowly walked out of the bathroom and crawled back into bed with him.

"Is it getting any better at least?" he asked as he pulled her to him.

"Maybe a little," she sighed as she glanced at the clock that was on the night stand. "It's way too early to be awake."

"Go back to sleep," he told her as they both got settled again and drifted back off to sleep.

A few hours later, Derek sat up as he heard some commotion going on out in the hall. He glanced next to him and saw the space next to him empty. The door opened and Penelope came in and smiled at him.

"Morning Hotstuff," she greeted.

"Morning Sweetness," he rubbed his eyes. "Feeling better?"

"I was actually able to eat some toast awhile ago and so far it's staying down," she sat on the bed beside him. "So I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah, what surprise?" he started to climb off the bed.

"Shelley and Tim are taking Skylar to a prenatal appointment in a little bit. I was thinking that I could schedule one too."

"Didn't you just have one when you first got here?" he looked at her.

"But you weren't there," she told him. "Would you like to see the baby up close?"

"Absolutely," he smiled. "Does this clinic happen to make recordings of the ultra sound? My mom would love to see that."

"I'll see if Tim has any blank DVDs," she left the room and Derek started into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

A few hours later, Derek and Penelope followed behind Tim and his family as they all walked into the Family Planning Clinic. Skylar and Jazzlynn sat in a couple chairs as Shelley went to go talk to the nurse at the window. Derek led Tim to some seats a little ways away from the girls as Penelope sat next to Jazzlynn as Shelley came back over to them.

"I signed you both in," she told them as she sat next to Skylar. "How are you doing honey?"

"Dad hates me," Skylar glanced a few seats down where Derek was talking to Tim.

"Your dad doesn't hate you," Shelley held her.

"Then why hasn't he talked to me since last night?" Skylar looked up at her mom. "He wouldn't even look at me this morning."

"He just needs time to process it," Penelope told her. "That was big news that you sprung on him last night."

"Will he ever talk to me again?"

"Of course he will," Shelley looked over at her husband talking to Derek. "You just need to give him some time."

Derek sat next to Tim as they waited to be called back. He glanced over and saw Penelope and Shelley trying to talk to Skylar.

"You need to talk to Skylar," Derek told Tim.

"I will. It's just…"

"You're shocked, I know." Derek sighed. "But she has a long and difficult road ahead of her. She needs her family; all of her family."

"I'll talk to her," Tim nodded as the nurse called them all back.

Derek joined Penelope as she was directed to the exam room next to the one that Skylar went into. He waited as Penelope changed into a paper gown behind the curtain and smiled as she came out and climbed onto the table.

"Thank you for doing this for me," he told her.

"You should see this," she told him.

"Hello again, Penelope." The door opened and the doctor came in.

"Hello, Dr. Shields," Penelope smiled at her. "This is Derek, the father. I thought he would like to see the baby."

"I would," Derek told them.

"And I understand that you want a recording." Dr. Shields brought the ultra sound machine over.

"Yes, we brought a blank DVD." Derek handed the blank disc to her.

"All right, let's get this started." Dr. Shields had Penelope lay back on the table and lifted the bottom of her gown. "We might be able to hear the heartbeat today."

"Really?" Derek watched as the doctor spread some kind of gel over Penelope's stomach.

"We'll see," Dr. Shields took out the wand and Derek took Penelope's hand as he tried to decipher the hazy image on the screen.

"You need to give me a little hint, Doc." Derek looked at her.

"See this area that I just outlined?" Dr. Shields looked at him and he nodded. "That is your baby."

"Wow," Derek breathed and Penelope smiled at him.

* * *

The rest of the team had just gotten into the elevator at the BAU. They had wrapped up the case late last night and wanted to just get back to the bull pen. It would have been better if they had the missing two members of the team there so they could all go out to the bar for the night. They were still waiting on an update from Derek. They had just stepped out of the elevator and were heading towards the bullpen when Hotch's phone started to ring. He took it out of his jacket pocket and looked at the Caller ID.

"Morgan, what's going on?" he answered and the others looked at him. "Yeah, we finished the case. We just got back to the BAU. All right. Talk to you in a few."

"What's going on?" Rossi asked as Hotch hung up his phone.

"Derek wants us all in the conference room. He's going to video chat with us," they all hastily made their way into the conference room and Emily closed the door firmly behind them as JJ closed all the blinds.

The overhead monitor suddenly lit up and Hotch turned it on to see Derek's smiling face.

"Hey everyone, can you all see me?" Derek asked.

"We can see you," Reid told him.

"Morgan, are you in a hospital?" JJ recognized his surroundings.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine, you guys." Derek assured them.

"What's going on, Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"Hold on, someone wants to say hi." The view shifted and a familiar face suddenly showed on the screen.

"Hey everyone," Garcia smiled at them.

"Oh my god, Garcia." Emily smiled at her. "How are you?"

"I am so sorry everybody," Penelope told them. "I never should've left like that. I guess I just got scared."

"It's all ok, Kitten. We've all made some rash decisions." Dave told her. "But please tell us that you're coming back. It's just not the same without you here helping us."

"I absolutely want to come back," Penelope told them. "But what about Strauss?"

"I'll handle Strauss, so don't you worry about that," Hotch told her. "I can write off your absences as vacation days."

"Speaking of which," Derek appeared on the screen again. "Do you know how many vacation days we have left? We probably won't be back for another week at least."

"Why? What's going on?"

"We agreed that my mom and sisters need to hear the news in person," Derek told them. "So we were going to go to Chicago when we leave here."

"Probably a good idea," Rossi agreed. "You should definitely tell your family sooner rather than later."

"How much longer will you be there in San Francisco?" Reid asked.

"A couple of days at least," Penelope came back on.

"We can talk about all of that later," JJ interrupted them. "Garcia, you're pregnant. You guys are going to have a baby."

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Hopefully the morning sickness will be over soon." Penelope told them all.

"Why are you guys in a hospital?" Hotch spoke up.

"Yes, the reason for this call," Garcia smiled at them. "We wanted to show you all something."

"What is it?"

"Hold on," they heard Derek in the background as the view shifted and then they saw a doctor standing by an ultra sound machine. "All right doc, go ahead."

They all watched as the screen was filled with the ultra sound image. The girls gushed as they saw a glimpse of the baby.

"Oh my god," JJ mumbled.

"Wait, there's more." "Penelope was heard in the background. "Go ahead, doc."

They watched as the doctor turned some dials on the ultra sound machine and suddenly a loud whooshing sound was heard.

"Is that-" Emily started.

"It's the heartbeat," Derek said. "We wanted you guys to see and hear the baby."

"Ok you two have to come back so that we can spoil you Garcia," JJ told her. "I'm talking ten times more than what you did when I was pregnant with Henry."

"And you should definitely expect a baby shower that is so outrageous, but would be normal for Penelope Garcia's standards."

"We'll be back soon, I promise." Penelope came back onto the screen. "We have to go now though. My brother Tim is going through some intense family things. I'm kind of being mediator for the time being."

"Call us again soon," Dave told them.

"We will," Derek told them before the screen went blank as the call ended.

"Who wants to take a trip out to California?" Hotch suggested.

"What?" they all looked at him.

"I think we should go out and see them," he told them. "I'll pass the next case onto another team. I'm sure Jack would love to see his Aunt Pen in the place where she grew up."

"I'll call Will," JJ took out her phone. "See if he can get a few days off. Henry misses his Aunt Pen too."

"I'll call for flights," Rossi walked out of the room.

* * *

When they all got back from the doctors, Tim called a family meeting in the kitchen. Knowing not to get involved, Penelope went up to the guestroom and lay down as Derek followed her in.

"Long day already," she mumbled as he lay down beside her.

"So you grew up in this house?" Derek looked at her.

"Yeah," she moved to rest her head on his chest. "This was actually my room growing up."

"Really?"

"That's the window I would use when I snuck out at night," she gestured to the window across the room.

"We're on the second story. How did you climb out of it?"

"There's a drain pipe that runs down the side of the window."

"You were a rebel when you were a teenager,"

"I thought I was anyway,"

"And your parents never knew you were sneaking out?"

"They figured it out eventually," she smiled at him.

"Well I like staying in your childhood bedroom," he told her. "I get a small peak of you as a teenager."

"They refer to this room as the guestroom, but I'm the only one who uses it whenever I'm able to come out for a visit."

"How often is that?"

"Not as often as I'd like, but you know why that is."

"Well maybe they could fly out to Quantico sometimes," he looked down at her. "Especially since now they'll have a very good reason."

"Maybe," she sighed.

"Try to sleep," he told her. "You look exhausted. You need the rest."

"You're right,"

"I'm always right, Mama."

"I just let you think that." She mumbled

"Sleep," he told her as he slowly rubbed her back and she nodded off a few minutes later.

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Sorry it's so short. I'll try to have the next chapter be longer. PLZ R&amp;R!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Another update for you guys. Hope you like this. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Derek came downstairs one night and saw Jazzlynn loading up her arms with blankets and heading out the back door.

"What's going on?" he asked as he saw Penelope with a bag full of groceries.

"Tim decided to have a bonfire on the beach tonight," she smiled at him. "All the kids wanted to roast hotdogs and marshmallows, and make S'mores. So Shelley went up to the store and here we are."

"I'll help you set up," he followed her out the back door.

"Just a warning," Penelope looked at him. "All the family is here and they have already been informed about Skylar."

"Another awkward night," he sighed as he helped set up the blankets and started taking the food out of the bag.

"Aunt Pen," Liza rushed over to her. "Is it true? Are you going to let me sublet your apartment? Derek told me that you're moving in with him and that you'll let me sublet from you."

"Only if you decide to attend Grad school in Virginia."

"It's the only one that I really want to go to," she told her.

"Have you heard back from them yet?" Derek called from nearby the pile of wood in the middle of their gathering.

"Not yet," she sighed. "The waiting is driving me crazy."

"Relax," Penelope told her. "You'll find out soon enough."

"You know my patience is thin," Liza told her. "According to everyone else, I get that from you."

"Damn right she did!" Michael called loudly.

"So how's your father handling the news about Sky?" Penelope asked her niece.

"He's having a very heated conversation with Uncle Tim," they glanced over onto the beach near the shoreline. "They're quiet right now, but we both know that won't last."

"No it won't," Penelope sat in one of the folding chairs as Joe and Michael started the bonfire.

"I didn't ask you to give your input," Tim's raised voice made its way across the beach towards all of them. "I don't tell you how to raise your family, so don't tell me how to raise mine!"

"Butt out Mitchell," Joe told him as they got closer to everyone else.

"We may not be happy about it, but it's Tim's family." Michael told him. "He and Shelley get to decide what they're going to do."

"All right, let's start this wonderful get-together." Sarah announced as the fire started to get some momentum.

Derek came back over to Penelope and pulled a chair up beside hers. He covered them both with one of the blankets as everyone started roasting hotdogs and marshmallows.

"Is that as bad as it's going to get?" he asked her.

"You're funny," she smirked over at him as Jazzlynn came over to them. "Hey Jazzy."

"Everyone is saying mean things," she stated.

"What?"

"About Skylar," she added and Penelope pulled her to sit on her lap.

"They're just worried about her," she told her. "Her future-well, it's not going to be easy."

"If anyone can do it, Sky can." Jazzy stated.

"You're right," Penelope agreed. "She just needs to prove everyone wrong. And I think she's going to."

Skylar slowly came over to them and sat on the ground in the sand beside Penelope's chair. Penelope smiled at her as Derek offered her one of the sticks with a marshmallow on it.

"Thanks," Skylar mumbled.

"Picture," Liza announced as she came up to them and snapped a picture of them all with her phone. "The spontaneous ones are always the best ones."

"Take one of just Aunt Pen and Uncle Derek," Jazzy got down to sit next to her sister. "And then of just me and Sky."

"So I'm Uncle Derek now?" he asked.

"Duh," Jazzy rolled her eyes. "You're having a baby with my aunt."

"Outsmarted by a nine-year-old," Penelope smiled at him.

"At least it's a break from our Boy Genius,"

"Where's the chocolate?" Tanner asked from in front of the fire.

"Here it all is," Joe's wife, Allison, handed some to her son.

"She sure likes to take pictures," Derek commented as he spotted Liza moving around the group of them and taking pictures.

"She has Instagram," Penelope told him. "Which she is constantly updating. She also has a fashion blog."

"No offense," he looked over at her. "But spending all this time with your family, makes me glad to be going back to see my family in a few days."

"They can be a little much all at once," she agreed. "But they're the ones I got stuck with."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I finally got to meet them all," he told her. "And I'm also glad that I got to see where you grew up and you got to show me everything that you have."

"Me too," She smiled over at him as they all continued to roast marshmallows and make S'mores and tried to stay warm around the fire.

* * *

Later that night, Derek walked into their room with a DVD and a bowl of popcorn. He had planned on having a long-awaited movie night with his Baby Girl; they hadn't had one since he arrived. When he opened the door though, he saw Penelope looking through a thick book and smiling.

"What are you looking at?" he lay down beside her.

"I found it under the pillow. It's a photo album that I think Tim put together for me," she showed it to him. "How he was able to organize these all in order…"

"So he finally gave it to you,"

"So this is his special project?" she looked at him.

"Part of it,"

"You mean there's more?"

"Maybe," he smiled

"So what's the other part of his special project?"

"Can't tell you that,"

"You completely suck,"

"Sorry," he smiled at her. "So come on, tell me about these pictures."

"All right," she turned back to the first page where there was a group photo of all of her brothers surrounding a baby seat with Penelope in it the day she was brought home from the hospital after she was born.

Movie night was forgotten as they both settled back on the bed and she described the story behind each picture to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and she smiled up at him as she started explaining another photo.

* * *

Within a couple hours, the rest of the team had gathered at the airport. They were just waiting on Hotch to come back with all their tickets.

"All right, who is Liza Garcia?" Emily asked as she looked through her phone.

"I think that's one of Pen's nieces," JJ told her as she sat with Will and Henry in some chairs. "Mitchell's daughter, I believe. Why?"

"She just sent me an invite for Instagram," she sat beside her.

"How did she even get your email?" JJ asked her.

"I'm not sure, though she is Garcia's niece." Emily showed her Liza's homepage. "She certainly posts a lot of updates."

"All those pictures are from last night," JJ saw her scrolling through them with Emily. "Look, that's Morgan and Garcia."

"Apparently there was a bonfire with their whole family last night."

"Who's that?" Reid looked at the pictures from behind them as Rossi sat next to him.

"Skylar," Emily read the caption. "Tim's oldest, I think."

"Look at what she posted," JJ pointed as she started to read the caption out loud. "An announcement was made earlier about my cousin, Skylar. It's going to be a long and difficult road for her, but I know she'll be able to do it with the full support of her family."

"That's cryptic." Rossi commented.

"I'm glad we could get this time off," JJ said as she smiled over at Will. "It'll be nice to see where Garcia grew up."

"I can't believe they're having a baby together," Will told her. "But at least they've finally admitted their feelings. Did they really think that no one could see it? Especially with all that so-called harmless flirting that they always did?"

"I think they were just in denial," Emily commented as they all saw Hotch heading towards them with Jack.

"I've got all our tickets," he told them. "Let's head towards the gate."

They all stood up and gathered their bags as they followed Hotch across the airport terminal. They all loaded onto the plane and settled in as the on-flight instructions started up.

* * *

Derek turned over as he felt the bed shift and saw Penelope disappearing into the bathroom. He glanced at the clock and sighed as he climbed out of bed and slowly walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing up?" Penelope asked him as she started to open the shower curtain. "It's early."

"You woke me up when you came in here," he told her. "I thought you were getting sick again. Why are you up right now? It's five am."

"Tim decided to do a pre-opening of the restaurant later," she told him. "Shelley wants me to help her perfect the recipes. We're going to be baking all the dessert. She wants them to be perfect."

"So you're going now?"

"It takes time to make the entire dessert menu multiple times," she told him. "Go back to sleep. It's just us girls for now. You can come up there later with Tim and the girls."

"All right, but save me lots of dessert." He started back into the bedroom.

"You got it, Hot Stuff." She smirked at him as he climbed back onto the bed and fell back asleep.

* * *

The rest of the team walked off the plane in the early morning hours. It was just starting to get light out when they walked out of the airport after locating their bags. Hotch walked out with two sets of keys, handing one to JJ.

"I was able to get us two SUVs," he told them.

"All right, so where do we start?" Emily asked. "We don't even know the address to Tim's house."

"I've got Dave on it," Hotch said as Rossi walked out of the airport.

"There is a listing for a Timothy and Shelley Garcia just a couple miles from here," Dave told them all. "I downloaded the directions and sent them to Will's phone as well."

"Let's head out then," Will and JJ took Henry to one of the SUVs with Reid following behind, and Emily went with Hotch, Jack and Rossi to the other one.

"Let's go see our friend," JJ stated as she started up the vehicle and both cars pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you all think? How do you think Derek and Penelope will react to seeing their friends? Will try to post the next chapter sooner rather than later. PLZ R&amp;R!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Another update for all of you. I hope you like this. I think this is the longest chapter for this story so far. Anyway, PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

JJ slowed down the vehicle as she saw the brake lights on the SUV that Hotch was driving a few feet in front of her. Will was on his phone as he called out directions to her.

"All right, according to this," Will was saying. "Hotch should be turning right about…now."

JJ saw the vehicle in front of them pull into a driveway and both vehicles parked in front of a two-car garage. Everyone climbed out of the SUVs and stared at the house before them as they approached the front door.

"So this is where Garcia grew up," Emily commented. "It must've been nice to have a beach in the backyard."

JJ reached up to ring the doorbell and they waited for someone to answer the door. They heard some noise and a few seconds later the door swung open. Standing before them, was a teenage girl wearing a pair of bright pink pajama bottoms and an off-white tank top as a towel was twisted on the top of her head.

"Whoa, suits," she stared at each of them. "You must work with my Aunt Penelope. You guys are the BAU?"

"I'm Jennifer-"

"JJ," she interrupted her. "Aunt Penelope told me all about you."

"You're Skylar, right?" Emily came forward. "I saw a picture of you on your cousin, Liza's Instagram."

"You guys can come in," Skylar stepped aside. "I'm the only one here though. Everyone else has been gone for awhile."

"Do you mind us asking where they are?" Hotch asked.

"My dad's opening a restaurant soon. They're testing out recipes."

"Really?" Rossi spoke up. "Are any of them dessert recipes, and is your Aunt Penelope making them?"

"Since most of the recipes came from my Grandma Garcia, yes Aunt Penelope is helping them."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Reid asked her.

"I would've, but they left too early." Skylar told them. "I had a late-night baby-sitting job last night. I didn't get home until four this morning and was still sleeping when they all left. Dad said to call him when I was up and ready to go, and someone would come and get me."

"How long until you think you'll be ready?" JJ asked her. "If you don't mind, we could wait for you and you could show us where this restaurant is."

"Ok, I'll call and let my dad know." She took out her cell phone.

"Actually, Derek and Penelope don't know that we're here. It's a surprise, so…"

"Got it," Skylar put her cell phone away. "Give me about twenty minutes to finish getting ready. The living room is through there."

"Thank you," they walked through the kitchen, bypassed the dining area, and sat around in the living room.

"This is unreal," Reid scanned the framed pictures lining the mantle.

"I don't think I can remember the last time I heard her talking about her family," Emily commented as she spotted a photo of Penelope with Skylar and a young girl she assumed was Skylar's little sister.

"She likes to keep her work life and her family life private," Hotch told them. "She's confided a few things in me over the years, but not a whole lot."

"Because of Mitchell," JJ added. "It hurt her when he practically abandoned her after she was arrested."

"That's why their relationship is strained?" Rossi asked.

"Partly,"

"What's the other part?" Reid asked.

"He's the oldest. He thought of himself as the protector of all of them. He couldn't protect her from all the trouble."

"But her arrest got her the job she loves," Emily said.

"Which moved her hundreds of miles away from the rest of her family. He couldn't protect her from afar."

"Ready," Skylar came back down to them.

"That was fast," JJ smiled at her.

"I'm no girly-girl that has to spend hours in the bathroom doing my hair and makeup. No offense to either of you."

"None taken," they all headed back outside.

"I'll ride with the boss man, as I've heard Aunt Penelope refer to him countless of times," Sky climbed into the front seat. "Hope you don't mind if I sit here. I get a little motion sickness sometimes."

"Not a problem," Hotch smiled at her as Rossi climbed into the back seat. "It's probably better this way so you can best navigate."

"It's only a few blocks over. It's very easy to find." They pulled out of the driveway and Skylar shouted out directions.

* * *

Hotch pulled into a parking lot where there were several other cars parked haphazardly all over the lot. There was a big sign overhead that spelled out, 'Garcia's Family Diner'. They all climbed out as there were loud gunshots heard in the distance.

"Holster your weapons," Skylar saw them all reaching for them. "It's nothing to worry about. That's just my uncles. They all have hunting licenses. They're just having shooting practice in the back woods. It's part of the diner's property."

Skylar led them all inside and the activity around them shocked them. The kids were all screaming at the top of their lungs as they ran all over the front of the diner. The adults just sat around ignoring it all as they went through boxes.

"It's easier sometimes," Skylar told them.

"What?" Emily looked at her.

"It's easier to let us have free reign sometimes. Otherwise we gang up and can take down all of the adults."

"Good to know."

"Sky?" someone called across the diner. "I thought you were going to call us when you were ready."

"We had some surprise visitors that volunteered to bring me."

"Hi, I'm Aaron Hotchner," he started to introduce himself.

"Unit Chief of the BAU," he shook his hand. "Who arrested my sister and ultimately gave her the dream life she has."

"I guess so,"

"I'm Tim, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," they all introduced themselves.

"So Derek and Penelope didn't mention that you guys were flying in to see them."

"They don't know,"

"Spur of the moment," Emily told him.

"Hey Derek!" Tim called into the back. "There's some surprise guests here to see you and Penelope."

"I'm kind of busy at the moment," they heard a familiar voice call back. "Unless you would like your fourteen-year-old nephew to try to lift several fifty pound bags of flour by himself."

"Well are you almost done?"

"Almost," they all heard some struggling.

"We're still perfecting the menu," Tim reached under the counter for a stack. "But the kitchen will be open if you guys want to order something."

"Thank you," JJ took the menus. "Do you have a kids' menu?"

"Of course," Tim spotted the two kids with the team. "There's grilled cheese, mac and cheese, french fries…."

They all looked up as they heard the door to the back swing open and Derek came out looking shocked at the crowd before him. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

"Surprise," JJ smiled at him. "We missed you guys. It feels like we haven't seen you in ages."

"And we wanted to see where Garcia spent her childhood." Emily added as she looked around at all the craziness that surrounded them.

"If her brothers are anything like their kids, I can see why Garcia is so outgoing." Rossi commented

"This is nothing," Derek told them. "This is the least mellow you're going to see them while you're here."

"Interesting,"

"Come over here far away from the craziness," Derek led them to a booth set up in the corner by one of the windows.

"Where's Garcia?" Reid asked.

"In the back with all her sister-in-laws. She's trying to help them with all the dessert, which there will be sampling later."

"Where's my mom?" Sky came up to Derek looking a little flushed.

"In the back around all the food," he told her. "Go sit in the corner away from everything. Maybe it will help your stomach."

"Thanks," she mumbled as she did what he said.

"Ok I'm crazy right?" JJ looked at Derek. "Sky's not-pregnant, is she?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "She found out the day after Penelope arrived in town."

"How old is she?" Emily asked.

"Fifteen," he sighed. "Her parents were told a couple nights ago. There was a lot of yelling, but I think everyone has calmed down a little. She's determined to raise the baby herself. She said she's taking responsibility for her actions."

"That explains Liza's post on Instagram,"

"By the way," Derek looked over at Hotch. "I found out where those missing funds of Penelope's ended up."

"Where?" Hotch asked.

"She invested it," Derek revealed

"In what?"

"You're sitting in it."

"What do you mean?"

"She lent Tim the money to reopen this diner."

"Re-open?" Reid asked.

"This property used to belong to their parents," Derek explained to them. "When their parents died and Penelope went underground, they couldn't keep it afloat. Tim's been working on getting it back up and running the past few years. He almost had all the funds when there was another bidder. Garcia found out and decided to become a silent investor. She loaned him the funds with the agreement that he would pay her back within a year after it opened."

"I'll let Strauss know when we return to Quantico."

"Where's Aunt Pen?" Henry asked loudly.

"Hey Daniel," Derek stopped him as he walked past them. "Would you take Henry and Jack back to your Aunt Penelope? You guys don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," Hotch smiled as the boys went to the back kitchen area.

"So how's Penelope really doing?" Emily asked.

"Better," he assured them. "We've done nothing but talk about our situation. She really wants to come back to work after we get back from Chicago."

"So basically, she just got scared and you got her calm." Reid said.

"Like you normally do," Will stated.

"Pretty much," Derek nodded.

Jack and Henry ran back out with a cupcake in each hand and frosting all over their faces.

"What happened to you?" Hotch smiled at his son.

"Aunt Pen gave them to us," Jack said. "She said she'll be out soon."

"I'll have to thank her for sugaring you up,"

"She said to tell you 'You're Welcome'." Henry spoke up and everyone chuckled.

"Whoo!" they heard a loud outburst across the diner and everyone got quiet.

"Liza!" Derek called. "Take it down a few decibels."

"But I got in!" she announced.

"Seriously?" he smiled at her. "You're sure?"

"I just got the confirmation email," she showed him the paper she had just printed out.

"That's awesome!"

"You're the BAU team that my aunt calls her second family," Liza glanced at them. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," JJ smiled at her. "So what's the good news that you just received?"

"I just got into Grad School," she told them.

"Grad School for what?"

"Fashion design,"

"So you're the one who made the shirt that Henry is wearing," Will commented as he gestured to the shirt that was now covered in frosting.

"Guilty," she smiled. "When Aunt Pen said she wanted a very unique gift for her godson, I started designing it. I take it that he likes it?"

"It's from his Aunt Pen, so he loves it of course." JJ told her.

"Where will you be going for Grad School?" Emily cut in.

"Virginia Tech, so I'll be seeing you guys more often in a few short months."

"Excuse me?" they heard behind them.

"Here we go," Derek mumbled as the others glanced at him. "That's Mitchell."

"Oh," Rossi responded as they watched the scene unfold and JJ sent Henry and Jack back towards the kitchens again.

"You applied to Virginia Tech? When were you going to tell me?"

"The day I left," Liza glared at her father.

"Did you even think this through? You don't even know anyone in Virginia."

"Are you forgetting that your sister lives there?"

"I mean anyone your age."

"I'll make friends in no time."

"What about a place to stay? I don't want you staying in any dorms."

"Don't worry, I'll be subletting Aunt Penelope's apartment from her."

"So she's just going to move because you need a place to stay?"

"No, she's moving because she's having a baby and she's going to be moving in with the father."

"What?" Derek could feel Mitchell's eyes on him and turned around to face him.

"I know that look," Liza turned to Derek. "Now he's about to start in on you."

"All right," he stood up beside Liza. "What's your problem with me?"

"Penelope is moving in with you?"

"Yes, she is. Since when are you concerned with her now? You haven't given her a thought since she was hired by the FBI."

"I think about her all the time,"

"Maybe you should tell her that sometime instead of ignoring her calls and video chats." JJ came back out. "I'm Jennifer Jareau, the one that Penelope confides everything to. You are not her favorite person, and she hates that fact."

"She is carrying my child," Derek stated. "I asked her to move in with me and she agreed. This is our life. It doesn't concern you."

"I've heard rumblings of stories about you," Mitchell glared at Derek.

"So what?"

"After how you act in the clubs with all those girls, you really expect me to believe that you're going to stay with my sister? That you're going to take care of her and protect her?"

"Oh lay off, Mitchell," Tim came forward. "The six people over there do nothing but protect her. They are her second family, and that means something to them."

"Damn right it does," Rossi stood up, followed by Hotch, Reid, Emily and finally Will. "You do what it takes to protect your family."

"I mean, they took care of her and protected her when she was shot."

"Uh-oh," Derek's eyes widened as Tim realized that he said something that he shouldn't have.

"I take it that he didn't know about that," Hotch asked.

"No," Derek shook his head. "She didn't want him to know."

"This will be interesting," The entire diner went silent as the color drained from Mitchell's face.

* * *

**AN: **CLIFFHANGER! What do you think Mitchell's reaction will be to the big reveal? How'd you like how I explained the missing funds? Hope you liked this chapter. PLZ R&amp;R!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Another update for all of you guys. I hope you like this chapter. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

You could hear a pin drop as the entire diner went completely silent. JJ ushered all the younger kids into the back as Derek and Mitchell stared each other down; Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Will flanked Derek on either side. The chime above the door sounded as two people came in.

"Whoa, a stand-off," Joe commented.

"What's going on?" Michael approached them.

"Well it started off with Liza announcing that she would be attending Grad School at Virginia Tech," Allison told them.

"Then it escalated into him finding out that Derek and Penelope are moving in together so that Liza can sublet Pen's apartment," Sarah added.

"Which I'm guessing that he doesn't agree with," Joe sighed. "Lay off, Mitchell. In case you haven't noticed, we're all adults now. You don't get to control our lives anymore."

"It was also accidentally revealed that Penelope was shot," Olivia told them. "And well, here we are."

"Oh,"

"You all knew?" Mitchell turned to them. "How long ago did it happen?"

"About three years ago," Tim revealed.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"When Derek called to tell us, he made us promise not to tell you."

"Why?" Mitchell glared at Derek.

"She didn't want you to know," Derek told him. "She said I could call the others, but I couldn't call you."

"I should've been told,"

"Why?" they all looked and saw Penelope coming from the kitchen.

"Garcia," Emily smiled at her.

"I am very glad to see you guys and we will talk later," she looked at her work family. "But right now I need to deal with this."

"You were shot?" Mitchell looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me? And why would you tell everyone else but me?"

"Why would I tell you?" she glared at him. "Seriously. Why would I want you to know when something bad happens, when you don't care to know when something good is happening?"

"I'm still your brother,"

"Could've fooled me," she stated. "You haven't acted like a brother since I left."

"All right, enough of this." Tim came forward. "You need to leave, Mitchell. Right now."

"What?"

"It's for your own protection," Michael told him. "From the looks on their faces, I'd say a few of these agents wouldn't mind rearranging your face."

"And I don't need any more expenses from the repairs that will undoubtedly need to be done as a result."

"You're upsetting your sister," Derek stated as he continued to glare at Mitchell. "Getting her upset isn't good for the baby. If you even care about your unborn niece or nephew."

"You are bringing this whole atmosphere down. I'm tired of all your judgment and unwanted advice. Your wife and kids can stay, but you have to go."

"We will forcefully remove you if we have to," Joe told him. "I'm sure the FBI agents would be glad to help us."

"Absolutely," Hotch stated.

"I'm going," Mitchell stormed out, glaring at all of them as he went.

"Are you ok, Baby Girl?" Derek looked at her after all the excitement died down.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Excuse me."

"We'll go talk to her," JJ and Emily followed her as she started back towards the kitchen again and everyone sat down again.

"That was interesting," Will commented as he looked at Derek. "And you've spent almost a week with them."

"It's been interesting, that's for sure." Derek told them.

"How is she?" Reid saw JJ and Emily coming back without Garcia.

"She seems fine," JJ told them. "They're going to bring out the dessert in a little bit."

Suddenly there was a big eruption of multi-colored ribbons all over their table. Derek looked back and spotted Jazzlynn standing behind him as she was donned in her new dance outfit.

"Jazzy," he smiled at her.

"Whoa, it's Garcia's mini-me." Reid commented.

"I can't get the last part right." Jazzy stated.

"This is part of your dance routine?" Derek asked her.

"My teacher added rhythm gymnastics to it."

"You must be the one I talked to on the phone," JJ smiled at her.

"Hi," Jazzy smiled back at her. "I'm going to see Sky."

"Don't take any food with you," Derek told her.

"She looks like the spitting image of Garcia," JJ watched her walk over to her sister.

"Tim said that she also acts and talks like she did when she was younger." Derek told them. "She definitely got the motor mouth gene from her."

"Hello," Tim pulled a chair up to their table and sat down. "Sorry about the family drama that you guys just witnessed."

"Don't worry, we've seen that side of your sister before," Rossi told him. "She was always very passionate when it involved the people she cared about. Now we know why."

"Mitchell brings out that side of her; brings it out of all of us, and that was actually mellow."

"Believe us, we know." Hotch told him.

"I went and got this from the house," Tim pulled out a photo album with the word 'Penelope' spelled out across the cover. "I made this for her, but I figured that you'd like to see pictures of her growing up."

"Hand it over," Emily took it from him and opened it up. "Ok, what's this? Why was she in the NICU when she was born?"

"It was a precaution. Mom had a difficult pregnancy as well as a difficult labor. Mom was hoping to finally get her daughter. She came six weeks early. Her lungs weren't fully developed when she was born."

"You definitely can't tell that now," Rossi commented as the album was put in the middle of the table so they all could see the photos.

"So…" JJ looked at Tim. "Skylar-"

"Yeah, she is." Tim sighed. "I'm not happy about it, not by a long shot, but she is determined to raise it by herself."

"What do you think will happen?"

"We haven't talked with the father or his parents yet, but we told her that she has to get a part-time job after the baby comes. Penelope is looking into schools that cater to just pregnant and parenting teens. Apparently there is quite a few in the area."

"I think she'll be fine," Will told him. "I mean, this family won't let her fall through the cracks. You didn't let Penelope."

"Thanks for that," Tim smiled. "I needed that."

"Dessert is ready!" Jack and Henry ran out with all the rest of the kids. "They're bringing it all out."

They all watched as Penelope and her sisters brought out several platters of dessert samples and placed them on the counter. Everyone crowded around and grabbed some samples as Penelope stopped to talk to Skylar briefly.

"Please eat all this," Michael's wife, Sarah told them all. "We don't really want to take this all home."

"Ok, why is there a picture of your sister in a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around her head?" JJ asked as they all turned back to the album.

"She was five there. She said that was when she fell down the stairs and split her head open," the others grimaced as Derek glanced over at Tim. "Great job baby-sitting, by the way."

"In our defense," Tim started. "We shouldn't have had to baby-sit the night that the final game of the World Series was on. Seriously who makes us do that?"

"Your parents, who hadn't had a date in over six months."

"What about this picture?" Emily pointed. "The one where she has a cast on her arm."

"She fell out of a tree that was way too tall for her to be trying to climb," Derek looked at Tim again. "Once again, great baby-sitting."

"My friends were over. We were playing a game of baseball." He defended. "You know, she wasn't as sweet and innocent as everyone thought she was."

"I can believe that," Rossi smiled.

"Sweet and innocent, my ass." Tim mumbled under his breath.

"According to her, you guys were always ganging up on her." Derek told him. "So she had to learn to retaliate."

"And she never got in trouble. She always convinced our parents that we were the ones doing something wrong."

"She told me that too," Derek smiled.

"How would she do that?" Will was curious.

"Apparently she could produce tears on the spot," Derek said. "She would burst into tears, her parents would think that one of her brothers did something to her, and they would get into trouble."

"And as we were being dragged away for our punishment, we would see her smirk at us."

"Sounds like it was more about survival," JJ said. "I mean, the only girl with four older brothers?"

"And there is a picture of one of you trying to wrestle with her," Reid pointed out.

"Turn the page," Derek told him and they saw a picture of the same boy with a bloody rag held to his face.

"That was as a result of a bloody nose that she gave him because of the picture before."

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," Hotch told them.

"You didn't already know that?" Rossi looked at him.

"And there is a copy of a detention slip that she got," Emily said.

"Freshman year of high school," Joe came up and sat down with the group of them. "The detention was for tardiness, but it was why she was late to class that made us want to save that."

"Ok I'll bite, why was she late to class?" Rossi asked.

"She wasn't exactly popular in school," Joe started. "I mean, she had a group of friends that she had from her dance classes, but she was still targeted for how she looked and how she dressed. When she got into high school, the only one that was still there was Tim. He was a senior, though."

"When she was a freshman, this guy from my class started hassling her." Tim told them. "It started with him asking her out. When she said no, he wrote some nasty things about her on the bathroom wall. She was late to class because she was looking at what was written since I refused to tell her what it said."

"It escalated quite a bit." Joe added. "He would hassle her in the halls until there was a show-down in the boys' bathroom."

"I'm sorry," JJ stopped them. "She willing went into the boys' restroom to confront this guy?"

"She marched in there behind the guy with a vengeance," Tim told them. "Her friends were with her and I followed them in. I won't give you all the details, but the end result was Penelope pushing him into one of the stalls and flushing his head down the toilet."

"Whoa," Will mumbled. "This trip is very enlightening so far."

"Mommy!" They heard a frantic cry and looked and saw Jazzlynn running over to Shelley at the counter.

Penelope got up from sitting next to Skylar as Shelley helped her daughter up and led her towards the back.

"Is she ok?" Tim asked. "Do you need my help?"

"This is a girl thing," Shelley told him as she helped her daughter walk into the back of the diner.

"She looked a little rough," Emily commented.

"The morning sickness-well, she's having a rough time."

"Hey everyone," Penelope slowly approached the table with apprehension. "It's great to see you all in person again."

"I'm guessing that you want to talk?" Hotch looked at her.

"In private?" she asked.

"Lead the way," he got up and followed her off to a corner of the diner and they started talking.

* * *

When everyone finally left the diner late that night, Derek and Penelope went back to Tim's place with his family. The rest of the team was getting checked into a local hotel and heading over to Tim's place as well.

Derek walked into the guest room and found Penelope and Skylar lying on the bed beside each other, both of them with their eyes closed.

"Are either of you awake?" he asked softly.

"Yes," he heard them mumble.

"Are you guys ok?"

"I'm just really tired," Penelope cracked one eye open to look at him.

"And I have bed spins," Skylar mumbled.

"Your mom is actually looking for you," Derek told Skylar. "I believe that she's down in the kitchen."

"Ok," Sky slowly got off the bed and started downstairs.

"The team will be here in a couple minutes," Derek sat on the bed.

"I know, JJ just texted me." Penelope slowly sat up. "Emily plans on kicking you out of this room when they get here."

"So what'd you and Hotch talk about earlier?" he looked at her. "You guys were talking for over an hour."

"Pretty much everything," she told him. "Strauss, how I left, why I left, what's going to happen when I get back, you and me…"

"But you resolved everything, right?"

"Yes," she smiled. "And he said that he and Rossi will make it their mission to keep Strauss off our backs."

"Good," he sighed as there was a knock at the door and JJ and Emily came in, their arms full of items. "Come on in."

"You're going to have to leave, Morgan." Emily told him.

"I'm going," he got up. "Are the guys downstairs?"

"Yep," they watched him leave and sat on the bed with Penelope. "So this was your bedroom growing up?"

"Yes," she smiled at them. "So what do you have planned? And just so you know, I will probably fall asleep in the middle of it. I was up super early today."

"Up first are the virgin margaritas," JJ showed her the platter of drinks. "Made with Sprite and fruit punch."

"Second is girly movies," Emily took one out of her bag. "I heard there was a TV and DVD player up here."

"Set it up," Penelope smiled at her.

"Did you go shopping for the baby already?" JJ spotted all the bags on the floor.

"My brothers' wives took me shopping the other day."

"Looks like they got you quite a bit already," Emily glanced through the bags. "And it's all blue."

"They're convinced that it's a boy. They said we need another boy in the family."

"So how has Morgan really been with everything?" JJ asked.

"He's been great actually," Penelope smiled. "He hasn't tried to push me into anything. He said that he'd wait for as long as it takes."

"So then why'd you agree to move in so quickly?"

"My sister-in-laws. They basically just knocked some sense into me. They said that if he didn't want to be with me, that he wouldn't have flown across the country and thrown himself into my crazy family like he did."

"I'd have to agree with them," Emily told her. "No offense, but your family is a little…"

"Believe me, I know." Penelope smiled.

"All right, let's start the movie." JJ pressed play and the girls got comfortable on the bed and drank their mocktails.

* * *

Derek found the guys out on the beach having some drinks and talking with Penelope's brothers. Rossi, Reid and Will were sitting in some chairs while Hotch was standing a few feet away talking with all of Penelope's brothers. Derek pulled a chair up beside Reid and Will and smiled at them.

"There you are," Rossi spotted him. "How's Garcia?"

"Extremely tired since she was up at five this morning," he told them all. "But I don't think JJ or Emily will let her sleep anytime soon."

"Probably not," Will nodded. "JJ was on a mission."

"Where are Jack and Henry and all the kids?" Derek looked around and realized it was just the team and Penelope's brothers.

"They're all inside with the wives," Joe told him.

"Shelley put in a movie for them and told them all to lay down," Tim said. "With the promise that they didn't have to go to sleep, knowing that they would all be asleep within the first twenty minutes."

"So how's it feel Morgan?" Hotch came over to him. "You and Garcia are going to be parents."

"Honestly it didn't hit me until she took me with her for that ultra sound," Derek revealed. "When I saw the image and heard the heart beat, that's when it all became real."

"That's when Skylar's pregnancy became real for me," Tim commented. "That was my 'oh my god' moment."

"Have you talked to her yet?" Derek asked him.

"Not officially," Tim admitted.

"I'd do it soon. If you don't, your sister will be back down here kicking your ass."

"Believe me, I know."

"Well I'd just like to say," Will started. "Morgan, it's about time that you two got together. I don't work with you guys so I'm not around you as often as the others are, but even I could tell that something was brewing between you guys."

"I think we're all grateful that you took your head out of your ass and realized that you guys were meant to be together." Rossi stated.

"Just don't screw it up," Michael spoke up.

"I won't," Derek assured not only Penelope's brothers, but the team as well.

"And you better not hurt her," Joe stated.

"Or we'll be kicking your ass." Tim added.

"Understood," Derek nodded as they all sat around on the beach swapping stories.

* * *

**AN: **So what 'd you all think of this chapter? A couple of the childhood stories are from episodes of other TV shows that I used to watch. Hope you liked this. PLZ R&amp;R!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Another update for you guys. Hope you like it. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Derek's phone alarm went off early one morning and he slowly sat up to turn it off. He glanced next to him and saw Penelope still sound asleep and not attempting to get up.

"Baby Girl," he softly shook her. "We need to get up."

"I'm still sleeping," she mumbled.

"I know, but our flight leaves in two hours." He told her. "That gives us just enough time to get ready, finish packing, and get to the gate in plenty of time."

"Fine," she slowly sat up. "I don't have any energy right now."

"You can sleep on the plane." He told her as they climbed out of bed.

Penelope took the bathroom first as Derek finished packing up all their things. They were leaving San Francisco finally and flying to Chicago to tell Derek's mom and sister's the big news. Derek was looking forward to seeing his family again, but Penelope was a little nervous. She had talked to each of them on the phone plenty of times; she had even done video chats with his sisters. But to meet them in person for the first time was a little overwhelming.

The team had left two days before when they got a call about a new case. Morgan assured them that they would call them and keep them updated about everything.

A little more than an hour later, Derek and Penelope were climbing out of Tim's car at the airport. Shelley pulled up beside them and helped get their bags out as they walked into the airport. After they got their tickets, and checked their bags at baggage claim, they went to sit by the gate. When they got there, Penelope smiled as she saw the rest of her family; minus Mitchell.

"You all didn't have to come," she smiled at them.

"We wanted to see you off," Joe hugged her. "We're going to miss you."

"It was great having you here." Michael told her. "We'd like to see you more often."

"You know I would," Penelope looked at them. "But my job-"

"We know," Penelope finished hugging her brothers and went to say good-bye to her nieces and nephews.

"They just called our flight," Derek came back to her. "We got to go."

"I'll call you when we land," Penelope told them all. "I'll miss you all."

"It was nice meeting you," Joe shook Derek's hand.

"You too," he smiled at him.

"You'd better treat her right too," Michael told him.

"Count on it,"

"I'm going to miss you too, Jazzy." Penelope hugged her. "But you know you can call me."

"It's not the same,"

"Come on, let go of your aunt." Tim picked up his daughter.

"Call me if you want to talk about anything Sky," Penelope told her and she nodded. "But you can talk to your mom; your dad too."

"I know," she mumbled as Liza came up to them.

"See you in a few months," she told them.

"Keep us updated on your arrival date." Penelope told her.

The group walked them to their gate and watched them walk down the tunnel. Derek found their seats and they got settled in as the last few stragglers came onto the plane.

"Miss them already?" Derek looked over at her.

"Yeah," she smiled at him. "It's the longest I've been able to see them since I was arrested. I know they're a little much-"

"But they're your family," he finished. "I get it, I do."

"I'm just surprised that you and everyone else stayed around them for as long as you did."

"Sure they can take a bit to get used to, but they're great."

"Now I get to meet your family." She stated.

"Would you relax? They're going to love you."

"I'm just nervous,"

"Well you shouldn't be. You've talked to them countless of times on the phone or over video chat. They've always wanted to meet you in person. So just relax and enjoy the flight."

They settled in as the plane took off, and within minutes Penelope was sound asleep resting her head against Derek. He smiled down at her and took her in his arms as she nestled deeper into his chest.

* * *

Derek awoke Penelope again a few hours later when the plane landed. She slowly stood up as he gathered their carry-ons and they walked off the plane. They collected their bags from baggage claim and went to collect a rental car.

"So what's the plan?" Penelope asked as she climbed into the passenger side and watched him take his phone out.

"Since none of them know that we're coming, I should try to call them and see if they're home." He dialed the first number. "Mom's not answering, maybe my sisters will."

After getting no answer from Desiree either, he sighed thankfully when he got through to Sarah.

"Derek?"

"Hey sis," he smiled. "I just tried to call Mom and Desiree."

"Mom's working, and Desiree shut off her phone so she could study with no distractions."

"Got it,"

"So what's going on?"

"I have something that I need to tell you guys, but you have to be all together when I do."

"Ma doesn't get off work until two. We had planned to meet at the house around three. Desiree said that's plenty of time for her to get caught up with her work."

"All right, I'll call the house around three o'clock then,"

"What's this about bro? Can you give me a little hint?"

"Sorry, you all have to be together for the news."

"So it's big news?"

"You're not getting it out of me until three."

"All right, talk to you then." Derek hung up and smiled at Penelope.

"Sneaky," she told him. "They'll think that they're waiting on a call when we're just going to show up?"

"That's the plan," he started up the car. "So we have a few hours to kill. What should we do?"

"Show me the sights of Chicago. I've never been here before."

"You got it," he pulled into traffic.

Derek took Penelope to the Navy Pier; according to him, it was the number one attraction in the city. It was like part carnival, part food court so there was a lot to see. They stopped at one of the shops for lunch where Penelope was actually able to keep down the pasta. Afterwards they shared a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

When it was almost three o'clock, they headed back to the rental car and started towards Derek's childhood home. He pulled up to the apartment building and glanced at Penelope.

"Are you ready, Baby Girl?" he asked her.

"As I'll ever be," she sighed.

"They're going to love you, I promise."

"All right, let's go."

They got out of the car and headed into the building. When they reached his mom's floor, Derek's phone went off.

"It's Sarah," he scrolled through the text message and smiled. "It says, 'When are you going to call? The suspense is killing me and I can't keep this from Ma and Des for much longer.'"

"We'd better hurry then," Pen smiled at him as they reached the hall outside the door.

"Hang on, I've got a better idea." He smiled as he scrolled through his contacts and dialed a number.

"Derek?"

"Hey Ma," he greeted. "Do me a favor. Open the door and let your Baby Boy in."

"What?!" he heard a loud noise like she had dropped the phone and looked at Penelope.

"You ready for them?"

"I guess I have no choice now." She stood behind him because she knew that Derek would be the first one that all the attention would be on.

"Here they come," they could distinctly hear a stampede of footsteps come thundering down the hall.

The door suddenly flung open and the other three important women in Derek's life were there in front of him. He was crushed in a four-person hug as Penelope smiled at the sight.

"Ok I just saw you guys a week ago," Derek smiled at them as he managed to wriggle free from their grasp.

"Why are you back already?" Fran asked.

"I will get to that in a minute," Derek reached his hand behind him and pulled Penelope out in front of him as they all went into the apartment.

"You're Penelope," Desiree smiled at her.

"I'm guessing that you didn't see her in your haste to strangle me."

"Oh hush Derek," Fran pulled her into her arms. "So you're the one that my son refers to as Baby Girl."

"That's me," Penelope smiled at all of them.

"Finally a face to go with the voice," Desiree told her.

"It's so good to finally meet you in person," Sarah added.

"I told you they'd like you," Derek smiled at the scene as he set their bags on the floor by the door.

"We knew we liked you the first time we talked with you on the phone," Fran told her. "So you're here together. Does that mean-"

"Yes we are together," Penelope told them. "We finally opened our eyes and realized our true feelings for each other."

"Finally," Desiree sighed. "It took us how long to convince you of your feelings?"

"Especially when you revealed what happened between you guys a few months ago," Sarah added.

"About that," Derek looked at Penelope. "Should we tell them everything all at once?"

"Go ahead. I put it in your carry-on bag."

"What's going on?" Fran watched her son go to their bags.

"Desiree, set up the DVD player," Derek called.

"Why?"

"Just trust me," he told her. "It's another surprise."

"Ok," they all went to the TV and Desiree booted up the DVD player.

"All right, the second announcement is that she agreed to move in with me," Derek inserted the disc and took the remote.

"Really?"

"And it is not just because of what is on this disc," Derek pushed play and he watched his family's reactions.

"Oh my-is this an ultrasound?" Fran looked at her son and Penelope, who were both smiling. "Are you finally giving me a grandbaby?"

"We are," Penelope confirmed. "But the best part is coming up."

"What-" they turned back to the screen as a whooshing sound was heard. "Is that the heartbeat?"

"Yes it is,"

"Strong, isn't it?" Derek smiled at them.

* * *

Derek came back downstairs after putting all their things in his old room. Desiree and Sarah were still with Penelope as they talked and got to know each other more. Derek found his mom in the kitchen as she started to make them all some supper.

"Penelope won't be able to eat a lot," he told her. "She's just starting to get over her morning sickness."

"Don't worry, I'm making something light."

"I hope you didn't make any plans for tomorrow bro," Desiree and Sarah came into them. "We're taking Penelope shopping."

"All her brother's wives took her shopping for the baby," he told them. "I would show you what they got her, but it's all being shipped to our house."

"We're taking her shopping for maternity clothes," Sarah told him. "I mean, we'll still get her things for the baby."

"Where is Penelope?" Fran asked.

"She looked exhausted, so we told her to lay down."

"She slept the whole way here," Derek told them.

"She's pregnant," Sarah told him.

"I know that," Derek looked at his sister. "I'm just saying that she's been sleeping a lot lately. Is that normal?"

"It's very normal," Fran assured him. "Once she gets into the second trimester, she'll have lots more energy."

"All right spill," Desiree stated. "Tell us what happened."

"Yeah, tell us how you guys got together," Sarah added. "And do not leave anything out."

"So you want the long version?" they both nodded eagerly. "It's a very long version, so we better go sit down."

"I'll bring us some drinks," Fran smiled as she watched her kids converge into the living room.

"It started when I left here and arrived at the BAU," Derek started. "I immediately wanted to talk to her about us, but she wasn't there. Hotch called us into the meeting room and informed us that she left resignation papers on his desk."

"Wait, what?" Sarah looked shocked.

"That was my reaction. We didn't even know about the pregnancy at that point. After the meeting, Hotch talked to me privately about what he suspected was between us. He assured me that he wouldn't stand in our way."

"That's good," Fran smiled as she brought them all some drinks.

"Then JJ wanted to talk to me privately. She put two and two together about why Penelope left. I just thought she was extremely sick before I left for vacation. JJ figured out that it was morning sickness. I knew then that I needed to find her."

"Did you have any idea where she was?" Desiree asked.

"Not a clue. We searched the internet for any sign, but she covered her tracks. I figured she had contacted her brothers, but we had no idea how to contact them." Derek took a breath. "Hotch told us to go home and that we would start again the next day. When I got home, there was a message on my machine from Tim Garcia."

"One of her brothers?" Fran asked.

"She just showed up at his place. Once he knew what was going on, he called me. I went right to the airport and booked the next flight out to California. I arrived the next day and met up with Tim. He confirmed JJ's suspicions, and we met up with Tim's wife Shelley who was spending a girls' day with Penelope."

"At least he knew to call you instead of just hiding her." Sarah stated.

"So what happened once she realized that you had tracked her down?" Fran asked.

"She told me that Tim shouldn't have called me; that I shouldn't have come. We sat down and talked; I finally told her how I really felt. She was having none of it though. She wasn't sure how she felt, but I told her that I would wait as long as it takes."

"When did she finally admit her feelings?" Fran asked

"The next night. All of her brothers and their families came into town. She spent the day with her sister-in-laws and her nieces. She said that they all knocked some sense into her. She agreed to give us a chance and to move in with me."

"And what about her job?"

"Hotch assured her that she was welcome to come back to the BAU. He and Rossi are making it their personal mission to keep Strauss off our backs."

"And that's it?"

"Pretty much," he told them. "Unless you want to hear about all of my interactions with her family."

"Were they nice to you?" Sarah asked

"Most of them," he told them. "The oldest, Mitchell, they don't have a great relationship. They used to, before she was recruited to the FBI, but not anymore."

"That's sad," Fran sighed. "This sort of news should bring families together."

"A lot of drama went down while we were out there," Derek sighed deeply. "Tim is re-opening the restaurant their family owned before her parents died. During the pre-opening for just the family, Mitchell got into it with everyone; including our team. Tim finally had enough and just kicked him out."

"What kind of family drama went down?" Desiree asked.

"That is for her to tell you if she wants to," Derek told her. "I don't think she'd want me telling you."

"You're right," Fran got up. "I'm going to check on supper."

"I'm glad you're happy now bro," Sarah smiled at him. "All those girls from the clubs, I knew you'd give them up sooner or later."

"They were never fulfilling," Derek agreed. "I was never happy with them, but I am now. It's just too bad that it almost cost me one of the most important relationships I've ever had."  
"It's about time that you realized that you belong with Penelope," his sisters smiled at their big brother and realized that he looked the most happy than they have ever seen him.

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I hope you all liked Penelope's interactions with Derek's family. There will be more situations with them in upcoming chapters. PLZ R&amp;R!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Happy Easter to all of you! Here's a special gift to all of you: a new update! I hope you all like this. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Derek quietly walked into his old room and saw Penelope still sound asleep. He gently sat in front of her and softly shook her.

"Baby Girl," he whispered.

"What?" she mumbled as her eyes slowly opened.

"My mom sent me up to wake you," he told her. "Supper is ready. Are you hungry?"

"A little," she slowly sat up. "I hope she didn't go too overboard."

"This is my mom we're talking about," he smiled at her. "Of course she did! She doesn't expect you to eat a lot, though she did make your favorite dessert. I know it's not as good as your mom's recipe."

"I love your mom's peach cobbler," she smiled as she started to stand. "Just give me a few minutes to get cleaned up."

"There's no rush," he assured her as she stumbled to the attached bathroom and shut the door.

Ten minutes later, Derek and Penelope came down the stairs as they saw his sisters helping his mom set everything out on the table.

"I hope you're hungry," Desiree told them.

"She made enough for a small army," Sarah added.

"My appetite is slowly coming back," Penelope told them. "But I still can't eat a lot."

"It's fine honey," Fran smiled at her. "I don't expect you to eat a lot."

They all sat down around the table as Sarah brought out some drinks for all of them. Penelope slowly ate the small amount of food that was on her plate as she watched Derek's interactions with his family. He bickered back and forth with both of his sisters as his mom just rolled her eyes at them.

"Why don't you help clear the table, Baby Boy?" Fran told him once they were all finished eating.

"I'm on it," he glanced at Penelope. "Are you doing ok?"

"For now," she sighed.

"Are you still up for some dessert or do you want to skip it?"

"I'll take a small piece," she told him. "Just to be safe."

"You got it," he cleared the rest of the dishes and followed his mother into the kitchen.

"I know how you're feeling," Sarah told her. "You think you're finally over the morning sickness, then it hits you again when you're not expecting it."

"Yes, exactly." Penelope nodded.

"Here we are, Baby Girl." Derek came out with a couple plates and placed one in front of Penelope.

"I love the aroma of peach cobbler," Penelope smiled. "It always reminds me of my mom."

"Derek tells us that your brother Tim is reopening the restaurant that your parents owned," Fran started. "How's that going for him?"

"Very slowly, according to Tim." She told them. "I'd say that it'll be about another month before it opens officially."

"What kind of food will they be serving?" Desiree asked.

"Most of it's down-home cooking," Penelope told her. "Tim wants to make it all from scratch, but I think he'll change his mind once they open officially."

Derek sat back and let his mom and sisters get to know Penelope. Her nervousness from meeting them finally passed, they all started bonding over their favorite recipes as Derek remained silent. After the table was cleared and the dishes were all drying, they all sat around in the living room to continue talking.

The night finally ended hours later when Penelope could barely keep her eyes open anymore. Sarah and Desiree left to go back to their places and Fran started to finish cleaning up as Derek and Penelope went upstairs and got ready to turn in for the night.

"So how are you feeling about meeting them now?" he asked her.

"I now realize that it was ridiculous to fret about meeting them," she climbed into bed beside him after she was done in the bathroom. "I love them all. They're great."

"I'm glad you guys get along so well," he wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. "But you look like you're going to pass out any minute, so let's turn out the lights and get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me," she mumbled as he turned out the light and they settled in for the night.

* * *

Penelope awoke early the next morning and used the bathroom really quick. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so she silently gathered her laptop and left Derek sleeping soundly and started downstairs. She sat in the armchair and opened her laptop and clicked on her browser. She started searching baby websites as she heard a noise and smiled as she looked up and saw Fran walking down to her.

"What are you doing up so early honey?" Fran asked her.

"I couldn't get back to sleep after I used the bathroom," she told her.

"Morning sickness?" Fran called as she worked in the kitchen.

"Not so far today,"

"Here we go," Fran emerged from the kitchen a little bit later with a plate of toast and two steaming mugs. "I know you guys pretty much live on coffee, but that's not good for the baby so here's some herbal tea for you."

"Thank you," Penelope smiled at her as she turned off her laptop and closed it and took a small bite of toast.

"So how are you feeling?" Fran looked at her. "With everything."

"I don't think it's hit me fully yet," Penelope sighed. "But it's all a little overwhelming."

"Well if you have any questions or just want to talk about what's happening with your pregnancy, you can always call me. No matter what time it is."

"Thank you," Penelope smiled. "I do actually have a question now."

"What is it?"

"I know that it's way too early to be thinking of a birth plan right now, but would you want to be in the delivery room?"

"Are you sure?"

"I always imagined that my mom would be with me during this time, but that's not possible. So would you consider it?"

"I would love to," Fran smiled. "Now how has my son really been during this whole thing?"

"He's been great. I can't believe he's been so patient with me. But in my defense, I can't believe that he actually wants to be with me for the long run."

"My son loves you," Fran assured her. "I've known that for a very long time. Long before you guys even realized."

"Everyone keeps telling us that."

"You two were very obvious," Fran smiled at her.

They both turned as they heard the front door open and saw Sarah and Desiree coming in.

"Hey," Sarah greeted them.

"You're up early," Desiree looked at Penelope as she sat with them.

"I couldn't fall back asleep," Penelope told them.

"Well do you have enough energy to go shopping with us?" Sarah came into them. "I'm thinking you're going to need some maternity clothes soon."

"I always have the energy for shopping," Penelope smiled as she started to stand. "Just give me a little bit to get dressed."

"Take your time," they watched her go up the stairs and looked at each other.

"I would just like to say, thank goodness that they're finally together," Desiree stated. "I'm glad they finally opened their eyes."

"Now let's just hope that Derek doesn't screw it up somehow,"

"Leave your brother alone," Fran interrupted them. "Especially since he's not here to defend himself."

"I'm ready," Penelope came back down to them a little bit later.

"Great, let's go."

"Is Derek awake yet?" Fran called after them.

"I tried waking him to tell him I was leaving, but he is dead to the world." Penelope told her. "He needs his sleep anyway. He's been giving up his sleep to help me out."

"I will let him sleep," Fran nodded as Penelope followed Sarah and Desiree out the door.

* * *

Derek slowly awoke and was greeted by an empty space on the bed next to him. He glanced at the time and saw that it was almost eleven. He went into the bathroom really quick and descended the stairs to find his mom sitting in a chair in the living room reading a magazine.

"Well hello, Sleepyhead." Fran looked up at her son.

"Where's Penelope?" he asked her.

"Your sisters came by earlier and decided to take her on an all day shopping trip." She put her magazine down. "She tried waking you to let you know that she was leaving, but you were dead to the world."

"I guess I was more tired than I thought I was," he sighed.

"I can imagine. For the last several days, there was a lot thrown at you. And the fact that you decided to put Penelope and her family before yourself without thinking of yourself."

"How do you know that?"

"Penelope told me."

"Is that so wrong? That's how you raised me, isn't it? To put others before myself."

"You need to slow down and take care of yourself as well. You won't be much help to Penelope or your baby if you keep putting yourself last. You need to take care of yourself as well."

"I hear you, Ma." He nodded. "So I've been doing a LOT of thinking these last few days and I need some advice."

"I'm all ears. Lay it on me." They sat on the couch together and he started unloading on her.

* * *

Penelope followed behind Desiree and Sarah as they led her into yet another store. They had already hit a couple of the baby stores; now they were in a maternity wear boutique. They started looking around and pulling certain items off the racks. Today she actually had energy; more energy than she could remember having in a long time.

"What about this one, Penelope?" she looked over at Sarah as she showed her a vibrantly-colored skirt.

"That is so you," Desiree told her. "Go on and try it on."

"All right," she smiled at them as she took all her selections to the changing rooms.

When she emerged from the dressing rooms a little bit later, her phone was attached to her ear. She rolled her eyes as she rejoined Sarah and Desiree.

"Sky I just left yesterday," she spoke into the phone. "I miss you too. I know you're going through a lot right now, but you need to start talking to your mother. She's going to start feeling left out. She went through it too. There will be times when you won't be able to reach me because I'll be working on a case when I go back to work. So you need to talk to your mother. And your father too. Let him in. Ok. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Sorry," Penelope sighed as she put her phone away. "My niece is having a meltdown."

"Which one is that?" Sarah asked.

"Skylar, she's my brother Tim's oldest. She's fifteen and she found out that she's pregnant too."

"Whoa, what?" Desiree looked at her.

"We were all shocked. Derek and I actually helped her break the news to the family. She is determined to raise the baby with as little help from her parents as possible."

"That will change when the baby comes," Sarah stated. "What kind of meltdown was she just having?"

"They're having a meeting with the father and his parents tonight so they can all sit down and figure everything out."

"I hope it goes well for her,"

"Me too," Penelope switched her selections to her other arm. "I liked these ones. Let's go buy these and get something to eat. I'm starving. Let's see if I can keep anything down."

"You got it," they all walked to the checkout counter to pay for the selections and walked out of the store.

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. I wanted some sisterly bonding between Penelope and Sarah and Desiree. What do you think Derek talked with his mom about? PLZ R&amp;R!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Another update for you guys. I'm not sure how good it is since I wrote this and edited it at two am. But PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Derek was helping his mom clean up the kitchen after they had some lunch. He heard the door open and walked out to see Desiree coming in with several shopping bags.

"Did you guys buy out the stores?" he smiled as she set them all down by the door.

"Pretty much," she smiled back at him.

"Did Pen have fun?"

"Up until the end,"

"What happened?" the smile dropped from his face.

"Morning sickness," Sarah spoke up as she led a rough-looking Penelope inside. "One of her very bad days."

"Let's get you upstairs, Baby Girl." Derek took over and led her upstairs as Fran came out of the kitchen.

"Food court?" she guessed.

"We bypassed the food court," Desiree told her. "We went to a bistro for lunch. She seemed to handle it all right."

"But she started feeling sick on the way here," Sarah added.

"Poor thing," Fran sighed. "I'm sure your brother will help her."

"Ma!" they heard an urgent voice call.

"Or not," she started up the stairs. "One of you make up some herbal tea for Penelope. Hopefully it will help calm her stomach."

"I'm on it," Desiree went into the kitchen as Sarah followed her mother up the stairs.

Derek was kneeling on the floor on one side of the bed as Penelope lay on her side. He held the small trash can before her as she emptied the contents of her stomach. He was running his fingers through her hair as he saw his mom and Sarah come into the room.

"Is she ok?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," he told them. "I've never seen her like this."

"Move aside," Fran took over for him and he got up and stood with Sarah near the door. "Have you ever been like this before, Sweetheart?"

"A couple times," Penelope said softly.

"When was the last time?"

"When everyone was leaving for their vacations. Before I even knew that I was pregnant."

"Is this normal?" Derek looked at Sarah. "I mean, were you ever like this when you were pregnant?"

"Oh yes," she nodded. "It feels horrible, but this will eventually go away."

Fran went into the bathroom and came back with a dampened wash cloth and held it to Penelope's forehead. Derek looked back as Desiree came in with a steaming hot mug.

"Herbal tea," Desiree announced as she knelt before Penelope.

"Try taking a few sips honey," Fran looked at Penelope. "It should help settle your stomach."

Penelope sat up enough to take a few small sips and lay back down. Derek carefully climbed onto the bed behind her and rubbed her back.

"Any better?" Fran asked her.

"Maybe a little," Penelope mumbled.

"Why don't we all let her get some rest?" Sarah suggested.

"Good idea," Fran nodded.

"Is it all right if I stay?" Derek asked her.

"Yes, please stay."Penelope stated.

"I brought up some saltines for you too," Desiree told her as she put them on the bedside table. "Try having some if you get hungry."

"Thank you," Penelope mumbled.

"Call for us if she needs anything," Fran told her son and he nodded.

The three of them walked out and Derek continued to rub her back. He heard her gentle breathing a few moments later and knew that she had drifted off to sleep. He stayed by her side and took out his phone to check his emails and text messages that he had received from the team since their arrival in Chicago.

* * *

Derek looked over at Penelope as she started to stir. He put the newspaper he was reading down and smiled as she turned over and looked at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better," she said softly. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours,"

"Did you stay up here the whole time?" she asked him.

"Most of it," he told her. "How's your stomach?"

"Not as bad as it was," she slowly sat up. "It's been so long since I felt like that."

"Well Sarah assured me that it's normal," he pulled her into his arms. "She's been through it a few times."

"Did she happen to mention how long this will last?"

"This morning sickness will go away when you're past the first trimester,"

"I hope it's over soon," she mumbled.

"I'm sure it will," he looked down at her. "Should I even suggest you trying to eat?"

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle anything," she mumbled.

"You stay here," he started off the bed. "I'll see if my mom has anything to help you."

"Ok," she lay back down as he walked out of the room.

Derek returned a little while later with a wooden tray. Penelope slowly sat up again as he placed it over her lap and she saw a small bowl of clear broth and a glass filled with ginger ale.

"She said if you can manage to keep this down, we'll try something else in a little while." He told her.

"This is probably all I'll be able to handle,"

"Eat up then," he sat beside her. "The baby needs nutrients."

"You're just going to sit here and watch me eat?" she looked at him.

"Yes I am," he stated. "I have to make sure that you take care of yourself and the baby."

"You're going to get on my nerves this entire pregnancy aren't you?"

"I'm going to take care of you," he told her. "If that means annoying you from time to time, then so be it."

"Fine," she slowly started to eat as Derek's phone started to ring.

"It's probably the team checking in," Derek clicked it on. "Hello? Oh, how you doing? Yeah, I turned her phone off so she could sleep. She's had a rough go of it today. She's trying to eat right now."

"Who is it?" Penelope looked over at him.

"It's your brother Joe," he held out his phone to her and she took it.

"Hey bro," she greeted softly. "I'm feeling better now. Yes I'm eating. You're almost as bad as Derek. Yes I have my ipad, it's just not out right now."

"I got it," Derek got off the bed and went to their bags and returned with her Ipad.

"So what am I looking for?" Penelope spoke into the phone. "Really? He did? That's great."

"What?" Derek asked her.

"Tanner scored the winning goal in his soccer game this morning. They sent me the video."

"Awesome," he smiled at her.

"I found it," Penelope touched the icon and her and Derek watched the video. "Is Tanner there? Can you put him on?"

"That kid is awesome," Derek watched the video again.

"Hey buddy," Penelope smiled when her nephew's voice came on. "I just saw the video your dad sent me. You were great. I wish I was there to see it in person. Derek said you were awesome. I miss you guys too…"

Derek listened to Penelope's side of the phone conversation as she talked to Joe's wife, Allison, and some of her other family members. She asked about the rest of the family, especially Skylar, and reluctantly asked about Mitchell. She was smiling as she hung up and handed Derek his phone back.

"How is everyone?" he asked her.

"Mitchell is the same," she sighed.

"I'm sorry Baby Girl," he held her. "I know that you've wanted a better relationship with him for a long time."

"It is what it is," she shrugged. "Tim wanted to know if you gave me the other surprise yet."

"Oh yeah," he went to go search through his bags. "I was going to show you this when you got back from shopping, but you were so sick."

"What is it?"

"Just a minute," he continued to search his bags. "So how are Sky and Jazz?"

"They're going school shopping today," she told him. "Sky had an interview with one of those schools yesterday. She'll start attending next week."

"Great," he smiled at her. "At least she'll be in an environment that won't criticize her."

"My thoughts exactly," she sighed as she moved the empty lunch tray to the side as Derek came back to her. "Now what is this?"

"Here you go," he handed her a portable DVD player. "Open it up and press play."

"All right," she pressed play and a grainy image appeared. "Wait, are these all our family home videos?"

"Tim thought you would like it," Derek smiled at her. "He knows you like to watch them on your Super Eight, but he thought you should have them portable like this as well."

"I love it," she smiled at him.

"So are you feeling better then?"

"A lot better," she assured him as she gestured to the lunch tray. "I ate it all and I feel absolutely fine now."

"Good,"

"So do you want to watch these with me?"

"Absolutely," he settled in beside her and asked her to explain the story behind each new image.

* * *

**AN: **I know this is a little short, but I wanted to give you guys a new chapter. Hope you liked it. PLZ R&amp;R!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Here's another update for you guys. I hope you like how this turned out. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Penelope was feeling much better when the weekend came around. She was feeling better than she had in a long time; and she had a lot more energy. Desiree and Sarah suggested that they spend the day at the Navy Pier and end the night watching the fireworks display.

Derek walked into their bedroom and saw the bathroom door wide open as steam poured out, indicating that Penelope had just finished her shower.

"Are you decent?" he called.

"Never!" she called back, making him laugh out loud.

"I know that, but are you dressed?"

"Yeah," she answered and he slowly walked in.

She was wearing one of her new maternity outfits as she stood sideways looking into the mirror over the sink. She had her shirt lifted up as she examined her stomach.

"Is everything all right?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm just seeing if I can see any changes yet because I felt the baby move."

"What? The baby moved? When?"

"As I was getting dressed," she smiled at him as he placed his hand on her stomach. "It wasn't a kick, more like a flutter. So I'm not sure if you'll be able to feel it."

"I think I felt something," he smiled. "It was small, but I know I felt it. That was amazing."

"Isn't it?" she looked at him.

"Are you guys almost ready?" Desiree ducked her head in. "We're all waiting on you downstairs."

"Sorry, we got a little distracted." Derek told her.

"What you guys do on your own time-"

"Not that!"

"I felt the baby move," Penelope told her. "Derek wanted to see if he could feel it too."

"Really?" Desiree smiled.

"But as you pointed out, you're all waiting on us." Penelope told her.

"We can wait a couple more minutes,"

"He's not kicking right now anyway."

"He?"

"My entire family thinks it's going to be a boy. They say that there's too many girls in the family."

"We're heading out the door!" they heard Sarah downstairs.

"Okay!" Derek called back.

"Derek!"

"Let's go," Penelope told them as they all made their way down the stairs to the other two.

"I'm getting you on the ferris wheel, Baby Girl." Derek told her as they walked outside to the cars.

"That is too high for me," she told him. "You know I don't to heights."

"You won't even notice it when you're up at the top."

"One ride, that's it. If you're lucky." Penelope told him as they climbed into the rental car and pulled away from his mom's building.

* * *

They had been walking the pier for over three hours when Desiree dragged Penelope into a shop as Sarah followed. Fran sat down on a bench nearby with Derek sitting down next to her.

"Thank goodness her morning sickness has finally subsided," Fran looked at him.

"Yeah, she was starting to scare me a little."

"Me too, Baby Boy." She smiled over at him. "I'm glad you two have finally opened your eyes when it comes to how you feel about each other."

"Everyone keeps telling us that,"

"It was obvious to those of us who paid attention to all the banter you guys did."

"It wasn't that much-"

"Yes it was," Fran smiled at him. "So when are you going to talk to her about what we talked about earlier?"

"Soon,"

"Before you leave?"

"Ma," he sighed as he lay his head back.

"What? I have waited a long time for you to do this."

"I know," he smiled as he saw Penelope coming towards them with his sisters in tow. "Hey, what all did you get?"

"Just some things." Penelope smiled at him. "I'll show you later."

"I think it's time that you and I get on the ferris wheel." He told her.

"I don't think so," she shook her head stubbornly.

"One ride," he pleaded. "You barely notice how high up you are."

"He's right," Sarah told her. "Once you see that view up at the top, you forget all about it."

"All right," she sighed as she let him take her hand. "One ride is all I'm promising you."

"Great," they walked away as Sarah and Desiree joined Fran.

"What was that all about?" Desiree looked at her mother.

"You'll see when they get off," Fran smiled at them. "I can't tell you anymore than that."

Derek was able to talk the attendant into letting them have one of the cars to themselves; normally there were six seated to the cars shaped like gondolas. Penelope slowly stepped into the car with Derek coming up behind her.

"You're gonna love this," Derek told her as they started going up.

"If you say so," her gaze remained inside the compartment. "Just please tell me that we're not going to stop at the top."

"I can't say that," he told her. "Just focus only on the view; not on how high up we are."

"I'm trying," she mumbled.

Derek felt her hand tighten in his as she realized that they were getting higher and higher up. Derek placed his hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I think the little one likes it," he told her.

"Great," she mumbled as she felt the ride stop. "W-Why did we stop?"

"They're just loading on more people," Derek told her. "Open your eyes and look at the view, Baby Girl. It's amazing."

Penelope slowly opened her eyes and saw the breathtaking view of Lake Michigan and the Chicago skyline. She leaned forward, completely ignoring how high up they were, and stared in awe at the view.

"This is amazing," she breathed.

"I told you, Baby Girl." He smiled at her.

"Ok, you were right. Just don't get too used to that."

"Oh," Derek suddenly dropped to the floor of the car.

"What?" Penelope started panicking again.

"Relax, I just dropped something."

"What did you drop-" she stopped talking suddenly when she looked down and saw him kneeling before her. "Oh my god."

"Just let me talk for a minute Motor Mouth," he stopped her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No matter what you or anyone thinks, I am here for the long haul. I have loved you from the moment that I called you my Baby Girl for the first time. I guess that I was just too scared to admit my feelings for you. If we only lived together with our child that would make me just as happy, but would you make me even happier by agreeing to be my wife and letting me take care of the both of you for the rest of our lives?"

Penelope's mind drifted as Derek continued his speech. All she could focus on was the fact that he was down on one knee in front of her holding a velvet box open with the most exsquisite ring she had ever seen in her life.

"Baby Girl?" she came out of her trance as she saw Derek waiting on her expectantly. "Will you marry me?"

"You're serious?" she questioned softly.

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life."

"Yes," she finally found her voice. "I will marry you."

"Really?"

"Really," she embraced him tightly and they shared a deep kiss as they heard clapping in the distance.

They both eventually pulled apart and saw the occupants of the nearby cars applauding at the display that they had just witnessed.

* * *

Fran, Desiree and Sarah were sitting and watching as Derek and Penelope remained on the giant Ferris wheel. Sarah spotted the attendant not making any attempt to restart the ride as he glanced at his watch. She looked up and saw some kind of commotion going on up at the top of the ferris wheel.

"What is going on up there?" Desiree noticed that something was happening as well.

"The attendant isn't even trying to restart the ride," Sarah added. "Is he really making sure that they're stuck up at the top?"

"That's not what's happening," Fran told her daughters.

"Then what-" they looked back up as they heard a noise and could see several people towards the top clapping. "Ok, what just happened?"

"You'll find out as soon as they get off," Fran smiled as the ride started up again and she could see the look of pure happiness on her son and Penelope's faces as they got closer to the ground.

* * *

Penelope took Derek's hand as they reached the ground again and he helped her step back onto solid ground. She smiled at him as they saw his mom and sisters trying to push through the crowd.

"Ok what went on up there?" Sarah asked them as they started to walked down the pier again.

"Well…"

"Wait," Desiree saw the glistening rock on Penelope's finger. "Is that-what I think it is?"

"I asked her to marry me," Derek told his family.

"And?" Fran looked at them expectantly.

"And I said yes," Penelope smiled at them.

Desiree and Sarah squealed loudly and enveloped their future sister-in-law in a tight hug. Derek smiled as they led her away to already start talking wedding plans as Fran hugged him tightly.

"It's about time, Baby Boy." She smiled at him. "Now all you have to do is keep her happy so she doesn't change her mind."

"I will spend the rest of my life making sure that doesn't happen." He stated as they followed the other three.

* * *

Later that night, they all set up a couple blankets on the lawn of the park to prepare for the fireworks display. Derek left them all talking about wedding plans and went to get Penelope a sno-cone.

"What flavor?" the vendor asked him.

"I'll have one cherry," Derek told him. "And one…I'm not sure what flavor she wants…Can you do a mix of all the flavors?"

"Let me guess," he looked at him. "Is your girl expecting?"

"How'd you know?"

"All pregnant woman ask for the same thing," he handed him the sno-cones. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Derek smiled at him as he turned to head back to his family but was stopped by a familiar, but unwanted face.

"Derek Morgan,"

"Gordinski,"

"I thought you were just here a couple weeks ago."

"Still keeping tabs on me detective?"

"What's taking so long, Handsome?" Penelope came up to them.

"Sorry Baby Girl, I got distracted," Derek told her.

"Who's this?"

"Stan Gordinski," he smiled at her.

"Oh," Penelope refused the offered hand. "Yeah, I know who you are. You really expect me to play nice after what you did?"

"Excuse me?"

"Gordinski, allow me to introduce you to Penelope Garcia. Technical analyst for the FBI."

"I was the one who proved that you wrongly accused Derek of murder four years ago."

"Let's get back to everyone," Derek told her. "He's not worth it."

Derek handed her the sno-cone he had gotten her and took her hand as they started back to his family.

"I wasn't sure what kind you wanted," he told her. "So I just got you all the flavors."

"Thank you," she smiled at him as they got back to his family.

"There you are," Sarah smiled at them.

"Where've you been?" Desiree asked. "It's about ready to start."

"I was delayed," Derek sighed as they all got settled onto the blankets. "By Gordinski."

"Oh,"

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the night," Fran told them as they all finished getting settled.

The fireworks display started and Penelope leaned against Derek. He smiled at her as he thought about what their futures would hold; and he couldn't wait to start planning it.

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you think? I hope you all liked it. PLZ R&amp;R!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Oh my gosh! Did everyone watch the new episode tonight? All i have to say is WOW! Anyway here's another update for all of you. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Derek turned over and smiled at Penelope as she slowly sat up in bed. She had a lot more energy these past few days now that she was into her second trimester. This meant that she spent all her time with his mom and sisters; shopping and seeing all the sights of Chicago while they made wedding plans.

Today they were leaving though. They had to get back to Quantico and back in the swing of things at work. Neither one of them were looking forward to having to face Strauss, but they knew that they had to eventually.

"Morning," she smiled at him.

"How are you doing this morning?"

"So far, so good."

"Are we ready to get back to Virginia?"

"I want to see all our friends again," she told him.

"Rossi assured me that Strauss was handled Baby Girl." He assured her. "She can't stop this."

"I know," she sighed.

"Speaking of the team, are we ready to tell them?"

They had decided that they wouldn't tell everyone about their engagement until they were on their way back home. It was very difficult for Penelope to keep this to herself when all she wanted to do was call up JJ and Emily and spill the beans.

"Ready when you are," they both picked up their phones and squeezed together to take a picture, making sure to get Penelope's engagement ring in the photo.

"All right, on three." Derek looked at her. "One…two…"

"Three," Penelope smiled as they both pressed send. "Now we wait."

* * *

The rest of the team were settled in for the trip back home. They had finally wrapped up the case a few hours prior and were looking forward to the next week off, as promised by Hotch. JJ had just put all her paperwork away when her phone started to beep.

"Please tell me that's not about a new case," Emily grumbled. "I have already made plans for the next week."

"No it's just a text-" JJ stopped mid-sentence when she got the text opened. "Oh my god."

"What's going on?" Reid asked from across from her.

"Everyone check your phones!" JJ announced. "Did anyone get a text from Derek or Penelope?"

They all turned their phones back on, having turned them off for the flight. They all stared shocked at the image that greeted them on each of their phones. It was an image of Derek and Penelope posing very closely together with Penelope holding up her hand to show off her diamond ring-encrusted hand. Underneath was the caption, 'I said yes!'.

"Mines from Morgan," Rossi told them. "His says, 'She said yes!'."

"I need to talk to Garcia," Emily pulled up her contacts list and pressed a button.

* * *

Derek brought the rest of their bags downstairs and set them by the door. He smiled as he saw his mom and sisters coming from the kitchen.

"We wish you could stay longer, Baby Boy." His mom embraced him tightly. "We need more time with you."

"We've already missed too much work as it is," he pulled away. "We will call you guys often."

"You better," Desiree hugged her brother. "You need to keep us updated on Penelope and the baby."

"She has already promised to Skype with you guys at least once a day."

"Where is Penelope?" Sarah asked.

"She's finishing packing up the things that we want you guys to send to our place."

"All done," Penelope came down the stairs with a couple boxes as her cell started to ring.

Derek took the boxes from her as she fished out her cell phone and smiled.

"Is that them?" Derek looked at her.

"It's Emily," she told him as she clicked it on. "Hey Em, I take it that you guys got our texts?"

"When did it happen?" Emily's voice came out.

"A few days after we arrived," Pen told her as she followed Derek and his family outside with all of their luggage.

"So almost a week ago? Why didn't you tell us as soon as it happened?"

"What would you have done?" Penelope saw Derek shut the trunk to the rental car and they all climbed in. "Besides you guys were in the middle of a case. We didn't want to distract you from it."

"And we didn't want to tell you until we were on our way home," Derek took the phone from her and put it on speaker as he pulled away from his childhood home.

"So you're on your way back now?" JJ's voice came through.

"We're almost to the airport, which means that we're going to have to hang up soon." Penelope told them. "We can talk all about it when we get back into town."

"Count on a very long night, Garcie."

"I'd expect nothing less," Penelope smiled. "We just got to the airport. I have to go now."

They all hung up and Penelope helped Derek with all of their luggage and his mom and sisters followed them into the airport.

Derek and Penelope said good bye to Fran, Desiree and Sarah at their gate. Fran hugged Penelope tightly as Derek watched with a smile on his face.

"You feel free to call me as often as you like," she told her as she finally released her. "Especially if my son is getting on your nerves, which we all know he will at some point."

"Hey!" Derek had a wounded look on his face.

"We all know it's true bro," Sarah smiled at him.

"They are calling our flight," he told them. "So we gotta go now."

"I'll call you when we land," Penelope smiled at them.

They all waved to each other as Derek and Penelope made their way down the terminal. They found their seats and got settled in for the flight. Penelope looked over at him and he pushed up the armrest that separated their seats and pulled her into his arms.

"Ready to get back home Baby Girl?" he asked her.

"I am so ready to get back to work," she smiled at him. "But I'm excited to start our life together."

"Me too," they got settled in as the plane took off.

As soon as she saw the plane take off, Fran Morgan pulled her phone out and dialed the number that she had gotten from her son's phone when he left it unattended a few days earlier.

"Ma, are you sure that they'll want to help us?" Sarah asked.

"They've been waiting for them to get together as long as we have."

* * *

Hotch had just gotten off the jet when his phone went off. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered it anyway.

"This is Agent Hotchner,"

"Aaron Hotchner, this is Fran Morgan."

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Morgan?" the others looked at him as they gathered their things.

"Please call me Fran,"

"Ok Fran, is everything ok?"

"Actually no, I need your help." Hotch listened to Derek's mom talk and nodded as the others tried to find out what was going on.

"No, I absolutely agree with you." Hotch told her. "I can call in some favors. If you send me his number I can call him. All right, we'll see you three in a little bit."

"What's going on?" Rossi asked him as he hung up his phone.

"Well when Derek and Penelope informed his mom that they probably wouldn't be getting married until after the baby comes because of their busy schedules, she didn't like this. So she's come up with an idea. I agreed with her when she said that we've all waited long enough for them to get together."

"Surprise wedding?" Emily smiled.

"I need to make some calls," Hotch clicked on his phone as he received a text message. "She just texted me Tim's number."

"I'll call him," JJ copied the number into her phone. "Emily and I will take care of flowers, cake, and the food."

"Most of the businesses here in town would gladly do us favors," Emily said. "Garcia has helped them with whatever technical problem that they've had."

"Is this Tim?" JJ spoke into the phone. "This is JJ. I'm assuming that you've heard about your sister's engagement. Well Derek's family has decided that we've waited long enough for those two to get together. We're planning a wedding for them that can be done within hours."

"Tell him that if they can all be ready in an hour, a jet will pick them up." Hotch told her. "And Morgan's family will be on it as well."

"People do owe you favors," Rossi looked at him.

"Yes, go ahead and invite the whole family." JJ spoke into her phone again. "No matter what she says, she wouldn't want any of you to miss her wedding day. But make sure you let him know that if he upsets her in any way, we will throw him out. This is one of the happiest days of her life."

"Mitchell?" Reid asked.

"It's only fair for us to invite him," JJ hung up her phone. "Derek and Penelope will be arriving back in town in a few short hours. We have a lot of work to do."

"Wait, what about a dress for Penelope?" Emily asked as she got into a car with JJ and the guys got into another car.

"Apparently Shelley is taking care of it," JJ pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Penelope and Derek slowly sat up in their seats as they heard an announcement that they would be landing soon. They stood up and grabbed their carry-ons and exited the plane.

"Good to be home?" he asked her.

"Definitely," she smiled at him. "Now the stress of moving all of my stuff into your place."

"Relax, Baby Girl. I'm sure the others would be happy to help us."

"We should call and let them know that we're back." She told him as they located their luggage and walked out to the parking garage.

"Yeah," Derek took his phone out as they loaded their things into the back of his car. "Hotch…yeah, we just got back…I'm sure she'll want to do that…all right, we'll meet you at the airstrip…see you in a few."

"What was that about?" Penelope asked as they pulled away from the airport.

"The team just arrived at the airstrip. Apparently there was some problem and they had to make an emergency landing so they could fix the problem. I told Hotch we'd meet them there and we would all go out to get some thing to eat together."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

JJ and Emily arrived back at the air strip and found the guys already there. Hotch was just hanging up his phone as they walked over to them.

"We have everything on our list done," Emily told them. "And we have a caterer. There was one in the cake shop when we were talking to them. She said she'd be happy to do it."

"The judge will be at the church tonight," Hotch told them all.

"So we just need to get the tuxes and dresses," Reid told them.

"That's taken care of as well," JJ told them. "We all have appointments for the fittings in about an hour."

"What's the ETA on everyone's arrivals?" Rossi asked.

"I just got off the phone with Morgan," Hotch told them. "They just landed and will meet us here in about five minutes. The jet will land around that time too."

"Is everyone on board?" JJ asked.

"Mitchell is on his way with everyone else," Hotch told them. "We'll see how well this goes."

They all stood around, anticipating their friends' reactions when they found out about their big surprise wedding.

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you all think? PLZ R&amp;R!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Hey guys! Another update for you guys. I wanted to post this for all of you before I left for my trip tomorrow. I hope you like how this turned out. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Derek and Penelope pulled onto the tarmac and saw the rest of the team standing a few feet from the jet. Hotch was glancing at his watch as the rest of them was looking upwards.

"Is that another jet landing?" Penelope asked. "Is it another team arriving back?"

"Let's find out," Derek told her as they climbed out of the car.

They reached their friends as the other jet turned off completely and the door opened. Derek and Penelope stopped in their tracks as people started filing off the jet.

"Aunt Pen!" Jazzlynn ran to her. "The jet was awesome!"

"It was so cool!" Tanner stated. "I got to sit up with the pilot. I helped fly the jet!"

"What is going on?" Penelope looked at all her brothers, their wives and kids.

"What are you all doing here?" Derek saw his mom and sisters come over to them as well. "We just left you guys a few hours ago."

"We all came to a decision," Hotch started.

"Your wedding will be in a few hours," Fran told them.

"What?" Derek and Penelope looked at them all.

"We have waited way too long for you guys to get together," Rossi told the shocked couple.

"We don't want to wait until after the baby comes to see you guys start your lives," Sarah stated.

"So your wedding will be tonight," Tim stated.

"You expect us to plan a wedding in just a few short hours?" Derek looked at all of them.

"There is so much to do," Penelope added.

"Most of the details are taken care of," Emily told them. "We just need to firm up a few things."

"We all have fittings in a little bit," JJ told them.

"That's another thing," Penelope interrupted them. "I always knew that when I got married, I wanted to wear-"

"This?" Shelley walked forward with a garment bag.

"Is that-"

"Mom's wedding dress," Tim told her.

"I found it up in our attic a few days ago," Shelley told her.

"The shop we're going to does alterations." Emily added.

"So what do you guys say?" Hotch looked at them. "Do you feel like getting married tonight or did we fly your families in for nothing?"

"What do you think, Baby Girl?" Derek looked at her.

"I think that I want to start my life with you, Handsome." She smiled at him.

"So is that a yes?" Reid asked.

"Absolutely," Penelope smiled at them.

"Great, let's go!" Desiree led Penelope away with the girls and Hotch led Derek off with the guys.

* * *

They all reached the dress shop and started inside; the guys entering the doors on the right, and the girls walking through the doors on the left. As soon as they entered, they were all surrounded with the workers taking all their measurements.

Penelope came out after the owner took her mother's dress to start on the alterations and saw Skylar sitting on one of the couches by herself. She sat down next to her and she glanced over at her.

"How are you doing kiddo?"

"I hope I don't ruin your wedding by hurling in the middle of it,"

"Going through morning sickness still?"

"Are you?"

"I seem to be over it now."

"Lucky," Sky mumbled.

"Tell me about the meeting the other day," Penelope told her. "How did it go with the father and his parents?"

"I hadn't told him yet," Skylar confessed. "I knew what his reaction would be."

"I'm guessing he wasn't happy about it?"

"He refused to look at me. He didn't say anything after they were told about my pregnancy."

"What about his parents?"

"His dad was upset, but both of his parents said that they'd help out with the expenses."

"That's good,"

"His dad wants a paternity test done as soon as the baby is born."

"That had to have been expected."

"It was," Skylar nodded. "I just didn't expect that Dillon wouldn't even acknowledge me by the end of it."

"Just give him time to process it," Penelope hugged her. "He may come around."

"I'm not going to hold out hope," Sky mumbled.

"Sky," Jazzlynn ran out to them. "Come see these dresses."

"Go on," Penelope urged and Skylar followed behind her little sister.

"Hey Squirt," Penelope turned around abruptly and was shocked at the surprise visitor.

Her oldest brother, Mitchell was standing behind her. She'd barely seen any sign of him at the airstrip with the rest of her family. He stood off in the back away from everyone and barely said a word.

"You know I never liked that nickname," she told him.

"Can I sit down?" he asked softly.

"Sure," she shifted over a little and he sat beside her on the couch.

"So I never told you congratulations,"

"No you didn't."

"I'm proud of you Pen," he looked at her. "I always have been."

"Why didn't you say that to my face?"

"I'm sorry how I've acted all these years. I can't remember what started all this tension between us."

"I can," she glanced at him. "It was when mom and dad died. You blamed me."

"Blamed you for what?"

"Their deaths,"

"Why would I blame you for their deaths?"

"They were killed because I was late for curfew and they were looking for me."

"Do you know how many times the rest of us were late for curfew and they went searching for us? It was just a freak accident."

"The way you looked at me after the funeral-how much you blamed me-that's why I cut myself off from you guys."

"You went undergound because of me?"

"I couldn't handle everything. I didn't want to hear that you blamed me when I blamed myself."

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Mitchell told her. "I missed you for all those years that you were MIA. Then all of a sudden I hear from Tim that you're working with the FBI. You didn't even tell me."

"Do you even know how I got this job? They gave me a choice between this job and going to jail."

"What? What did you do?"

"I'm not giving you details right now, but if they were threatening jail time you know that it was bad."

"I guess so," he sighed. "Sooo….you were shot?"

"It was after a date from hell. I'll tell you all about it later."

"I definitely want to hear it."

"I love my life right now," Penelope looked at him. "My team is my second family, but I still need my first family. I want us to be close."

"I want that too," Mitchell suddenly embraced his sister tightly as she teared up.

"It's a good thing I haven't had my makeup done yet," she mumbled.

* * *

Derek walked out of one of the dressing rooms after getting his fitting done. He spotted Tim standing by the door that separated the guy section from the girl section.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he saw Hotch, Reid and Rossi come out from their fittings.

"Mitchell and Pen are hugging," Tim told him.

"What?" Derek went to peer through the glass.

"He said he wanted to make ammends," Joe came over with Michael.

"It looks like they have," Michael stated.

"Good," Rossi nodded. "I was about ready to take him down a peg. I don't like to see Kitten upset."

"Hey!" Fran suddenly appeared before the glass and they all jumped back as the door opened. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I thought that was just when she's in the wedding dress," Tim said.

"We're not taking any chances," Fran stated. "You all can relax. We're keeping an eye on them. He seems really genuine."

"You're sure?" Derek asked.

"I'm sure Baby Boy," Fran smiled at him. "I was sent over here to get Dave though."

"Why?" Rossi looked confused.

"Penelope wants to ask you a special favor,"

"I think I'll wait a moment," Rossi saw Penelope still hugging her brother. "They look far from done."

"I'll come get you when she's ready for you," Fran told them. "Don't you guys let my son get a peek at his bride before he's supposed to."

"We're on it," Hotch pulled Derek away.

* * *

Penelope glanced behind her as she saw Hotch pulling Derek away from the glass door along with the rest of her brothers. She shook her head as she saw Fran shut the door firmly.

"Are you sure about him?" Mitchell asked suddenly. "I don't mean to upset you, but those stories I heard-"

"They're not made up," Penelope turned back to him. "But I believe him when he says that they weren't fulfilling for him. We both had to wade through our share of rough waters to find our place with each other."

"But-"

"He took care of me when I was shot until I was able to go back to work. When he hears that I'm sick, he drops everything and comes to take care of me. And vice versa; I take care of him when he gets hurt on the field, we have movie nights-"

"Ok, I get it." Mitchell stopped her.

"We belong together. We're both here for the long haul."

"I'm happy for you then,"

"Thank you,"

"I have another apology to make," Mitchell told her. "Hopefully your soon-to-be husband will accept me."

"You might have to work for it,"

"I expect as much."

"The alterations are done," Shelley came out to them. "Are you ready to try it on?"

"I'm coming," Penelope started to stand with Mitchell. "You better get back to your fitting. Hopefully the guys won't feel like killing you anymore."

"I hope not,"

"Hey listen, you're not mad about me not asking one of you to walk me down the aisle are you?"

"Of course not," he smiled at her. "I understand that you'd want him to do it. He cares about you like a daughter."

"Thank you," they parted ways and Penelope went back in one of the dressing rooms to try on her mother's wedding dress again.

Penelope stood on the stool in front of the mirrors as the seamstress made the final adjustments. She smiled as she saw Rossi in the mirrors approaching her from behind.

"You look radiant Kitten,"

"Thank you,"

"So I hear you have a special job for me today?"

"Yes," she stepped off the stool as the seamstress looked pleased with her handiwork. "I'm hoping you'll say yes."

"Well what is it?"

"Would you consider walking me down the aisle?"

"What?" he was shocked. "I figured you would ask Hotch or one of your brothers. Now that you and Mitchell are on good terms-"

"I'm glad that we've finally talked, but you're the one that I want to walk me down the aisle. You're like my father. I usually come to you when I need advice. You've had me over to your house for many cooking lessons. Will you please do this for me?"

"Of course I will," he smiled at her as she hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Are we ready?" Olivia came out with everyone else; they were all still in their dresses.

"We'd better be," Emily stated. "The minister will be at the church with the marriage license within the hour."

"We'd better head out then," Rossi announced. "I'll go gather the fellas and head on over. You girls wait about five minutes after we leave so there's no chance of Morgan seeing Garcia as beautiful as she is right now until the ceremony."

"Thank you," Penelope smiled as he went back to the guys' section and the girls made sure that they had everything that they needed.

* * *

Derek walked out of the dressing room again after changing into his tux. He spotted Mitchell closing the door leading to the girls' section and he looked at him.

"Hey," he said softly.

"I hear you talked to your sister," Derek stated.

"Yeah,"

"It better have been a good talk."

"I know that it's going to take a lot of work to restore our relationship, but I'm willing to do the work."

"Good,"

"By the way, you'd better treat her right."

"Same to you," they both relaxed; no other words were needed.

"All right, the girls are ready." Rossi came into them. "Are we ready to head over to the church?"

"Ready," everyone came out to them and they walked outside and climbed into their cars and pulled away.

A few minutes after they pulled away, the girls walked out of the shop and climbed into their cars and pulled away as well.

* * *

Penelope stood in front of the mirror in one of the back rooms of the church as JJ fixed the flowers in her hair.

"There, that's perfect." JJ smiled.

"Thank you Jayje," Penelope smiled at her. "For everything you-all of you-have done today."

"You deserve this Garcie," Emily came into them. "You and Morgan have finally gotten it right."

"Now I think we're ready," JJ told them and opened the door leading out to the hall and saw Rossi talking with Fran Morgan.

"Are you ready for this Kitten?" Dave asked her.

"Absolutely," she smiled at him.

"Well let's get you to your boy," Dave took her hand as Fran, JJ, and Emily went to take their places.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry to leave it hanging but I needed to give you all something. What did you think of Mitchell's apologies to both Penelope and Derek? PLZ R&amp;R!


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. Hope you like this. Sorry it's so short. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Morgan stood in the front of the church as he saw his mom, JJ and Emily come in. Emily gave him a smile as he saw Dave appear at the door with Penelope. They smiled at each other as they caught the others' eye.

"I believe we're ready to get this started," the minister announced as some soft music started playing and everyone took their places.

* * *

They were all now gathered at the reception; it was being held at a nearby private hall. There was a table set up at the front of the room with all the food that the caterer had whipped up in a short amount of time. All of it was surrounding a 3-Tier wedding cake that was set up in the center of it all.

At the moment, Derek was crowded around with Hotch, Rossi and Reid as Penelope was across the room chatting with her brothers. Prentiss was joking around with Derek's family and JJ was nearby with Will trying to keep Henry and Jack away from all the dessert.

"Congratulations Morgan," Rossi patted him on his back. "You finally got the girl."

"Now all you have to do is keep her happy," Hotch told him. "And you better, or you'll have all of us to answer to."

"Right behind all of her family members," Reid glanced around the room at all of them. "Her brothers may be a little scary, but I think their wives are worse."

"They're all protective of her," Morgan told them. "And you guys don't have anything to worry about. I plan on making her happy for the rest of our lives."

Penelope was smiling as she stood with all of her brothers as they talked about all the things that they had missed in each others' lives. Mitchell had taken the time to apologize to each one of his brothers individually and they all accepted him back in the family fold. They were all acting as though no time had passed at all.

"I like your team sis," Joe commented. "Except…"

"What?" She looked at him questioningly.

"What's up with that Reid?"

"Does he ever stop talking about statistics?" Michael asked.

"He can be a little much," she smiled. "Hotch can usually get him to tone it down by a look."

"Uncle Tim," Daniel came up to the group.

"What's up buddy?"

"You need to dance with Skylar." They all turned to look at Sky, who was sitting at a table with Liza.

"She does look a little down," Penelope told him.

"You need to dance with her," Daniel repeated.

"There's no music playing," Tim stated.

"Uncle Derek's taking care of it."

Penelope looked into the corner as she saw Derek setting up the sound system as Sarah and Desiree were going through some CDs.

"I do believe it's time for your first dance sis." Mitchell smiled at her.

Derek approached them as a song called 'The Reason' started to come out of the speakers. He held his hand out to her as everyone made room in the middle of the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, Baby Girl?"

"You can have them all, Hot Stuff." She smiled at him as she took his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor.

"Have they always talked like that to each other?" Mitchell asked.

"According to Emily and JJ," Michael told him. "Apparently, it would get very uncomfortable for them when they had to call her for help on a case."

"And they never realized their feelings for each other?"

"I think they did," Joe told him. "It's just that neither one of them wanted to act on it."

"And you remember how she was," Tim stated. "With all those insecurities she had."

Mitchell watched as one-by-one the rest of Penelope's friends slowly joined the happy couple on the dance floor. The rest of them quickly followed. Tim led a protesting Skylar out and started dancing with her.

"I want to have a dance with my beautiful daughter." He told her.

"I feel nauseous," she mumbled.

"One dance," he promised. "I'm proud of you Skylar."

"For getting knocked up at fifteen?" she looked up at him.

"For how you've handled everything," he told her. "You made a very tough decision and you're facing the repercussions of that decision."

"It was the only obvious choice for me."

"It's not going to be easy, but I know that you can handle it."

"I've missed you," Skylar said softly.

"I know, I missed you too." He held her tightly. "I promise I won't shut you out, but you can't shut us out either. You need to talk to me and your mother."

"I will," she smiled as she rested her head on her dad's chest.

Penelope smiled over at the sight of her brother and niece and sighed contently. She saw Fran, Desiree and Sarah trying to get Henry and Jack to dance as their parents tried to enjoy themselves out on the dance floor. Derek glanced down at her and saw a smile lighting up her whole face.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Baby Girl?" Derek asked her.

"I'm just thinking," she mumbled.

"Yeah, what about?"

"I'm thinking that I'm very happy," she smiled up at him. "I have my brother talking to me again, the man of my dreams in my arms, and our child on the way in a few months. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I'm glad you're happy," he smiled at her. "That we both finally have what we truly want."

"May I cut in?" they both looked up abruptly and smiled at Reid.

"Absolutely Boy Genius," Garcia smiled at him.

"Congratulations Garcia," Spencer smiled at her as Morgan took a turn dancing with Emily.

"Thank you, Junior G-Man." Penelope started trying to show him how to dance.

The happy couple stayed on the dance floor for the next several songs. They took turns occasionally switching dance partners, but mostly stayed in each others' arms. Everyone stopped as the music turned off and Rossi stood at the front of the room holding a champagne glass.

"It is now time for the toast, so everyone please grab a glass." Rossi stated and they all gathered around. "I'm sure that the two of you have heard most of us say this several times over the past couple of weeks, but I'm going to say it again. Thank god that the two of you finally opened your eyes and realized that you're meant for each other."

"Truer words were never spoken," Hotch stated and everyone else called out their agreements as Derek and Penelope just shook their heads at all of them.

"I just want you both to know that the two of you are strong as individuals. As a couple, you will be powerful beyond measure. May you see each other through many dark days, and make all the rest a little brighter."

Everyone took turns clinking their glasses with everyone else as they once again offered their congratulations to the happy couple.

"One more thing," Rossi interrupted them. "I know this ceremony was very last minute for you guys, but we do want it to be very traditional so…"

Derek took the envelope that Rossi held out to him and opened it up to find a set of keys. He looked at him questioningly as Rossi just smiled at them.

"Those are the keys to my cabin in the woods," he told them. "You can picnic by the lake, there's a hot tub, and I have made sure that everything is well stocked."

"Enjoy your honeymoon," Hotch told them. "And I don't want to see you at work until next Monday at the earliest."

"This is way too much," Penelope started.

"We insist, now you guys enjoy your honeymoon."

Desiree and Sarah took Penelope to help her out of her dress while JJ and Emily ran to her apartment to pack her up a bag. Derek quickly got changed and stood waiting out in the entrance hall. Penelope walked out to meet up with him as JJ and Emily returned.

"The bag is already in the car," JJ smiled at her.

"What are those looks for?" Penelope eyed them suspiciously.

"We may have packed a few surprises for you guys," Emily told her.

"I don't even want to know," Derek commented.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Let's go, Baby Girl." Derek took her hand and led her outside.

Everyone shouted out their well-wishes as Derek helped her into the passenger side of the car and rushed around and climbed into the driver's side. They all waved to each other as Derek started the car and he pulled away from the wedding party.

"Well are we ready for this Handsome?" she asked him.

"I am if you are," he glanced at her as he turned down a side road.

"I am definitely ready to start our lives together," she smiled at him as she settled in to enjoy the trip up to the cabin.

* * *

Lyrics to Penelope and Derek's Wedding Song:

The Reason by Hoobastank

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so, I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you 

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you guys think? I'm sorry if you were all looking forward to reading about the wedding ceremony, but I'm not very good at writing those. I do have a few more chapters written, but I'm still polishing them so I'll try to post one a week. PLZ R&amp;R!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Another update for you guys. Hope you like it. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Several Months Later…._

Derek quickly finished up his paperwork and closed himself in a private office at the local precinct. Their latest case had kept him away for almost three weeks. He was nervous about leaving Penelope in the final weeks of her pregnancy, but luckily both of their families were staying at the house to help her.

He took out his phone and started to dial the familiar number. He hung up after the call went straight to voicemail. He started to dial the home phone as the door opened and Emily and JJ came in.

"How's Pen doing?" JJ asked him.

"With just a few weeks left, she has to be miserable." Emily added.

"She's not answering," Derek ended his call.

"Relax, she's probably just resting." JJ assured him.

"You'd think that someone would answer our home phone. There's like a dozen people staying there." He sighed. "Either of you have your laptop with you?"

"Why?" JJ handed hers over and he opened it and logged into Skype.

"One of the kids is usually on the Smart TV in the living room," he told them. "If I'm able to tap into it-"

"Hey!" they heard a teenage voice come through the laptop and saw Daniel come into view as he removed his gaming headset. "You just killed me, Uncle Derek!"

"Playing Grand Theft Auto again?" Derek smirked at him. "I thought your mom banned you from playing."

"I was playing Dead Or Alive."

"Where's your Aunt Pen?"

"She's been gone all day. All the girls have."

"Why?"

"Girls Day Out," Mitchell approached the back of the couch, coming from the kitchen. "The girls all left this morning and are having a Spa Day. They said it's the last time Pen will be able to pamper herself before the baby comes."

"They're right," JJ stated.

"She wanted to wait until you guys got back so that JJ and Emily could go along with them, but they all forced her out. They said she needed a relaxation day as soon as possible."

"She's been very stressed out the last few days," Joe came onto the screen.

"Why? Did something happen?" Derek asked them.

"She didn't think you'd be back from the case in time for the birth."

"I just tried calling her to let her know that we're wrapping up, but I got no answer."

"They're probably still at the spa, no reception."

"Or she could be in her doctor's appointment," Mitchell told them.

"Yeah, she has one today." Derek sighed. "Damn, I missed another one."

"Relax man," Joe told him. "At least you have a legitimate excuse. You're out of town on a case. Your mom went with her. She'll probably call you once she gets out and tell you all about it."

"Just let her know that we're heading back and we should be back in a few hours."

"Will do," they ended the video call as Rossi came into the room.

"We're heading out," he told them. "Let's get you back home to Kitten, Morgan."

The group of them walked out and followed Hotch and Reid outside and climbed into the vehicles waiting to take them to the airstrip.

* * *

Derek silently opened the door to his house and was surprised to see the whole place dark. It may be two am, but usually at least one of the kids would sneak out of bed and wind up on the couch watching late night TV. He set his things down by the door and turned abruptly at a sudden noise.

"Relax, it's just me." Tim held his hands up. "I just got back into town as well."

"How's the restaurant going?" Derek asked him.

"If it's not one thing, it's another." He sighed. "I'll be surprised if it's open by this time next year."

"We can talk more once I get some sleep next to my Baby Girl."

"I'd better come with you," Tim followed him upstairs. "My kids fell asleep on your bed after a movie marathon on Netflix with their Aunt Pen."

Derek silently opened the door to the Master bedroom and smiled at the sight he saw. Penelope was sound asleep with both Skylar and Jazzlynn sprawled out next to her. Clooney was curled up on the floor near Penelope's side in a protective gesture. Tim carefully stood up Skylar and led her out of the room as Derek lifted Jazzlynn in his arms and carried her out.

Once Derek helped Tim get his daughters settled in the beds in one of the guest rooms, he went back to his room and got ready for a long sleep. He came out of the bathroom in just a pair of boxers and crawled under the covers next to his Baby Girl. She stirred next to him and she looked blurrily over to him.

"You're back," she mumbled.

"We can do some catching up in the morning," he told her. "Go back to sleep now."

She nodded and drifted back off to sleep. Derek smiled and settled onto the bed with his arms wrapped around her as one of his hands rested on her belly, feeling the not-so-gentle kicks that their baby was doing.

* * *

Derek awoke when he felt the bed dip and saw Clooney at the foot of the bed as he started to whine. He slowly untangled himself from Penelope and silently started out of the room.

"Come on boy," he let him out into the backyard.

"Welcome home," Fran greeted him as he walked into the kitchen.

"It is so good to be home," he fell into one of the chairs in front of the counter. "How did Pen's doctor's appointment go yesterday?"

"Dr. Cannon said that she's right on track, but she wants her on bed rest until she has the baby."

"Why?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Fran passed him a steaming mug of coffee. "But she said that she doesn't think it will be much longer because the baby has already dropped."

"So it's just a waiting game now,"

"Pretty much."

"Morning," Shelley came in as they heard the TV come on. "Is Penelope awake yet?"

"She was still sleeping when I came down to let Clooney out." Derek told her as he went to the back door and let the pooch in. "Is Tim still sleeping?"

"He went to get the paper. He wanted to get to it before everyone else did."

"Derek," Tim came in with a couple boxes. "This was at the front door. They're addressed to Pen."

"It's probably those things she ordered for the baby." Fran said.

"I'll take them up to her," Derek got up and filled Clooney's food and water bowls before taking the boxes from Tim.

"Take this," Fran handed him a mug. "Herbal tea for your wife. I'll send some breakfast up in a little bit."

"Thanks," he started up the stairs as he saw the rest of their house guests slowly make it out of their designated rooms.

He slowly walked into his bedroom and saw Penelope coming out of the bathroom and climbing back under the covers. She smiled at him as she saw him standing there.

"Morning Sweetness," he smiled at her.

"So it wasn't just a dream," she smiled back.  
"My mom sent this up for you," he placed the mug on the side table.

"I miss coffee," she mumbled.

"I know," he set the boxes down by her. "These were left on the porch. I think it's what you ordered before I left."

"Let me make sure that they're right," she opened the biggest box and started to go through everything.

"Want me to go get them?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled as Clooney came in and jumped onto the bed beside her. "Hey, boy."

Derek walked downstairs and saw that everyone was seated around the table or at the counter as they ate the breakfast that Fran had whipped up for them.

"Liza?" he spotted her towards the middle of the table. "It's been awhile. How's school going?"

"I am taking a break from all things school," she told him. "You should see the apartment now. It is total chaos. It has fabric samples all over the place."

"I made up a tray for you and Penelope," Fran told him. "I did not give you any coffee though. She goes on and on whenever anyone drinks any in front of her."

"She gives us the death stare," Michael spoke up.

"I'll take this up to her," Derek started to leave again. "When you're all done eating, anyone who is a niece or nephew of Pen's come up to our room."

"Why?" Tanner asked.

"You'll see when you're all done eating," Derek went back upstairs and found Penelope scrolling on her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Texting JJ and Emily," she told him. "They're coming over in a little bit. I told them to call Hotch, Rossi and Reid. They can help us finish the nursery."

"Aren't you on bed rest? That's what the doctor told you yesterday."

"I don't have to stay in bed the whole time."

"Nice try, Baby Girl."

"You completely suck,"

"You'll forget all about it once JJ and Emily get here."

"Aunt Pen," Tanner came in followed by all the other kids. "Can we get whatever surprise you have for us now?"

"All right, gather around everyone." Pen smiled as they all grabbed a spot on the bed and Derek started handing out small boxes to all of them. "Now open them!"

"No way!" Hannah exclaimed. "You got us I Pads?"

"They are all personalized with your names on the back of them and I added some apps for each of you."

"I'm going to go show mom and dad," Daniel ran out of the room.

* * *

A little while later, all of the kids were scattered all around the house trying out their I Pads. Derek was trying to organize a few things in the nursery as Penelope dozed in the bedroom with Clooney curled up beside her.

"Reinforcements have arrived," Rossi announced as he walked into the nursery with Hotch and Reid. "How's Kitten?"

"The doctor put her on bed rest until the baby comes," Derek told them. "So she's miserable."

"I'm sure JJ and Emily are taking her mind off it as we speak,"

* * *

Penelope was starting to sit up in bed when she heard a soft knock and the door slowly opened.

"Pen?" she heard JJ's voice. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do much right now. I've been sentenced to bed rest."

"Yeah, Fran told us when we got here." Emily followed JJ in and they sat on the bed with her. "We'll think of something to do."

"Oh," Penelope suddenly gasped.

"Are you ok?" JJ looked at her in concern.

"I'm not sure, but I may have just had a contraction."

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this? I hope you guys don't mind that I skipped ahead. I'm trying to wrap this story up because I have an idea for another one that I would like to start posting on here.

Do you think Penelope is about to have the baby or do you think it's just false labor? Also if anyone has any ideas on names for the baby, please leave them in the reviews. I'm leaning more towards a boy, but tell me what you think. PLZ R&amp;R!


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm sorry to those who don't like the time jump, but as I explained I'm anxious to get this story wrapped up so that I can start the next one. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"I'm not sure, but I may have just had a contraction."

JJ and Emily looked back at Penelope in shock at her announcement. Having gone through this before, JJ immediately jumped into action.

"Is this your first contraction?" she asked her.

"I think so," she looked at them. "But I just woke up. Maybe that's what woke me."

"Where did you feel the contraction?"

"Right here," Penelope gestured to her lower abdomen.

"I think it may just be false labor," JJ told her. "Normally contractions start in the lower back."

"Let me call my doctor," Penelope picked up her phone.

"Turn on your side," JJ instructed. "Maybe changing your position will help."

"Is everything all right?" Derek rushed into them as Tim just stood in the doorway. "Jazzlynn came into the nursery and said that she heard you guys talking about the baby coming."

"I think it's just false labor," JJ told him. "But she's calling the doctor."

"I got her answering service, but I paged her too." Penelope told them as she hung up the phone.

"Is everything all right?" Reid's voice came from the hallway and they saw him standing with Hotch, Rossi, and Penelope's brothers.

"We're not sure yet," Emily told them as Penelope gasped out again.

"Let me through!" They all looked and saw Fran pushing her way through the group. "What's going on?"

"I believe that it's false labor," JJ told her. "We haven't heard back from the doctor yet."

"Give them some privacy!" Fran told the crowd in the hallway before closing the door firmly.

"Stop shaking so much," Penelope looked at Derek. "You being so jumpy is making me more nervous."

"You know that she's the one that has to deliver right?" JJ smiled at him as Penelope's phone started to ring.

"It's Dr. Cannon," Penelope clicked it on.

They all listened as Penelope talked with her doctor and answered the questions that the doctor was asking her.

"Everything is fine," Penelope assured them as she finally hung up her phone. "Dr. Cannon is positive that it's false labor."

"She's sure?" Derek asked

"She is the doctor," Penelope gave him a look and Emily stiffled a laugh from across the room.

"You can leave now," JJ pushed Derek out of the room. "We have some girly movies and makeovers to start."

"I'm going," Derek told them as he opened the door and were met with the concerned faces of the group still waiting out in the hall.

"Well?" Mitchell asked.

"False labor," Derek told him.

"Get him to calm down," Penelope told them all as they started to disperse.

"We need to finish up the nursery anyway," Derek said as he started to follow them back down the hall. "I think it's almost done."

"I want to see the end result!" Penelope called after him.

"Bed rest!" Derek called back.

"Then you better find a way for her to be able to see all the hard work you've been doing," JJ told him. "Trust me, you don't want to mess with a very irritable pregnant woman who is on the verge of delivering your baby."

"I will be back," Fran told them as she started out of the room.

"All right," Emily went to set up the DVD player near the foot of the bed. "Now that all the excitement is over, let watch a movie."

"Before we get started, go get Skylar. She's pregnant too. She's going through some things and needs some girl time too."

"What happened?" Emily asked as JJ left the room.

"She had an amniocentesis a few weeks ago so they could get a paternity test. It came back that Dillon is the father, but he hasn't stepped up yet. Though his mom and dad have thrown themselves into helping out."

"She definitely needs some girl time," JJ came back in, followed by Skylar. "I walk into the room she's sharing with Jazzlynn and she's screaming into her cell phone. Apparently she tried calling Dillon."

"I thought your mom and dad told you not to do that," Penelope looked at her niece as she slowly got comfortable on the bed beside her. "He needs to be the one to contact you when all his guilt is too much for him."

"I just wanted to talk to him," Skylar mumbled. "See if I could hear any sign of the Dillon I used to know."

"He'll come to his senses some day," Emily told her. "He'll realize all the things he missed out on."

"Popcorn for the movie!" Fran announced as she came into the room followed by Sarah and Desiree. "We hope you don't mind if we crash this little party."

"You're more than welcome," Penelope smiled at them as Jazzlynn rushed into the room as well.

"Aunt Pen, what's your laptop IP address?"

"Why?" she eyed her niece suspiciously.

"It's a surprise. A good surprise."

* * *

In the nursery, Derek and the rest of the guys were finishing up organizing the room. Hotch finished tightening the last bolt on the crib as Derek finished filling the changing table with all the necessary items.

"This is a lot of loot," Joe opened another box and pulled out a baby bathtub. "Do you have enough room for all of this?"

"We'll find the room," Derek told him.

"Seriously, this is a lot of stuff." Michael commented.

"You can blame all your wives for that," Derek stated.

"I'm with Morgan on this," Dave spoke up. "It took Kitten twenty minutes just to open Shelley's present at the baby shower."

"They all love to shop," Tim came back in with Jazzlynn following him. "Jazzy wants to film us."

"Why?"

"At a certain point, I just stop asking questions."

"I'm showing this to Aunt Pen," Jazzlynn announced as she moved around the room with her I Pad.

"Well let her know that we're almost done," Derek told her.

"You can tell her yourself," Tanner came in. "She's streaming that straight to Aunt Pen's laptop."

"What-How-Penelope!"

"Aunt Pen had nothing to do with it," Hannah came in. "Jazzy did it all by herself."

"She is definitely just like her," Derek glanced over at Tim as he opened another box. "In all ways."

"Yep," Tim nodded.

"Where's the bedding?" Hotch asked as he made sure to double-check that everything was secure on the crib.

"That's staying hidden until we bring the baby home," Derek told him. "Along with all the clothes that we just washed."

"You're seriously not going to tell us what the sex of the baby is?"

"We want it to be a surprise,"

"Except for you and Pen," Mitchell looked over at him as he arranged the dresser into the corner of the room.

"That's how we want it,"

"Aunt Pen says to move the dresser on the other side of the window," Jazzlynn told them.

"Seriously?" Mitchell looked back. "She's going to give us orders?"

"She said yes," Jazzlynn added.

"Give her a break," Reid spoke up. "She's on bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. She has to sit still for a long period of time."

"She's definitely not used to that," Rossi commented as they continued to organize and arrange the room.

* * *

Derek walked into his bedroom later that night after sending the team off and setting the kids up in the living room with bowls of popcorn and the TV set on Netflix. He heard Penelope sniffling as he walked further into the bedroom and saw Clooney curled up beside her as she lay on her side.

"Baby Girl, What's wrong?" he immediately went to her side.

"It's nothing," she mumbled.

"Don't give me that," he pulled her into his arms and she turned and rested her head on his chest. "I know that something is bothering you now what is it?"

"I'm just miserable," she sighed.

"Go on,"

"I can't do anything even though I have this burst of energy right now. I can't have coffee, I have to stay in bed-I really wanted to do the nursery with you. I just want this baby out."

"I hate that you feel like you can't do anything," he kissed her temple. "But the best thing for you to do right now is to get plenty of rest. Apparently we'll both need it when the baby comes."

"I know," she wiped her eyes.

"I think I know something that will cheer you up. Can you try to be patient for the next five minutes or so?"

"I can try," she smiled at him.

"I'll be right back," he got off the bed and walked out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later carrying a wooden tray that was loaded down with small bowls of ice cream, strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"Clooney will definitely have to leave the room," he told her.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" she smiled at him as he let the pooch out of the room and he closed the door behind him as he carefully set the tray down on the bed.

"What do you say that we recreate our honeymoon?" he smiled at her as he crawled onto the bed beside her. "Just scaled back a little. I don't think it would be wise to get that crazy again."

"This is definitely what I need," she took the bowl of strawberries as he picked up the can of whipped cream.

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you all think? The baby will be arriving in the next couple of chapters so keep your eyes open for the next update. PLZ R&amp;R!


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

All was quiet in the Morgan house as everyone slept in their rooms; all except for one. Penelope shifted her position in bed yet again as she started to feel a dull ache in her lower back. She slowly sat up in bed and shook Derek who was sound asleep on the bed beside her.

"Derek," she shook him again-more harshly-when he didn't budge.

"Pen?" he slowly sat up. "What's the matter?"

"I think I'm having contractions." She gasped as she felt intense pain.

"Ok," he switched on the light and waited until his eyes adjusted to the brightness before trying to find his stopwatch. "When did they start?"

"A while ago, not exactly sure when. There's just a lot of pain in my lower back. JJ told me that's how hers started when she had Henry."

"Relax, stay calm." He started to rub her back as she tensed again and he started the timer.

"Uh-oh," she mumbled.

"What is it?"

"I think my water just broke," he pulled the covers back and saw the wet spot.

"It is time to go," Derek got off the bed and grabbed the bag for the hospital from the closet. "We know that when the water breaks, it's time to get you to the hospital."

"Yeah," she moaned as he helped her up and slowly walked her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Should we wake everyone?" he asked her as they reached the lower level of the house and he helped her sit down on one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Just your mom," she told him. "I want her in the delivery room. Let the others sleep until we know how much I'm dilated."

"Got it," Derek rushed back up the stairs.

Derek knocked on the door to the room where his mother was staying and waited for a response. He silently opened the door when he heard no movement.

"Ma?" he called into the darkened room.

"Derek?" he heard a tired voice. "What's going on?"

"Penelope's water broke. She wants you to come with us to the hospital."

"Let me get ready and I'll meet you downstairs."

Derek rushed back downstairs and saw Penelope bent over where she was sitting. He rushed over and knelt on the floor in front of her as he rubbed her back.

"Breathe through it," he encouraged.

"How's it going?" Fran came down to them.

"It's not that bad yet," Penelope righted herself again.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"About ten minutes."

"Go get her out to the car," Fran told her son. "I'm going to leave a note for everyone and meet you out there."

Derek helped Penelope up out of the chair and they walked outside to the car. He helped her into the front passenger seat and rushed around to the driver's side as his mom came out and climbed into the back.

When they reached the hospital, Fran went with Penelope and a couple nurses to get her settled into her room as Derek filled out the admittance forms to get her checked in. After he was done, he walked into her room and saw Penelope had already changed into a hospital gown; there was a fetal monitor fastened around her stomach and she was hooked up to an IV.

"How's it going?" he went to the bed and took Penelope's hand.

"I'm only dilated two centimeters," she told him. "Dr. Cannon said we have a while."

"I'm going to go ahead and call and let everyone know," Derek took out his phone. "Everyone should be starting to get up."

"I'll call your house," Fran took out her phone. "You go ahead and call your team."

"Just try to stay relaxed," Derek told Penelope before dialing a number. "Hotch, it's me. Yeah, it's time. We just got checked in. All right. Thanks, man. See you soon."

"Did you wake him up?" Penelope looked at him.

"He just woke up," he told her. "He said he'd call the rest of the team for me."

"Shelley answered when I called the house," Fran told them as she rejoined them. "She's going to get everyone up and ready and they'll be here in a little while."

Penelope tensed up and Derek took her hand as she breathed through the contraction. Derek rubbed her back as she relaxed again and lay back on the bed.

"Why don't you try to sleep?" Fran suggested. "I'm sure we'll be here a while."

"Ok," Penelope mumbled as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the hospital at the same time. When the big group of people walked into the maternity ward, the on-duty nurses directed them to a private waiting room. Derek had warned them that they all were coming. Once everyone got settled, JJ and Shelley decided to go search for Penelope's labor room.

They found the room and softly knocked on the door. They slowly pushed the door open when they heard Derek's voice. They walked in and saw that the lights were down low and they could hear soft music coming from the corner of the room. Penelope appeared to be sleeping while Derek sat on one side of the bed and Fran was on the other, ready to be of assistance when they needed it.

"Can we come in?" Shelley asked.

"Yes," they heard Penelope mumble softly.

"How's it going?" JJ asked as they went to stand by the bed.

"The nurses are paging the doctor to see if they can give her the epidural yet," Derek told them.

"You'll feel a whole lot better soon," JJ took Penelope's hand.

"Any advice?" Penelope asked softly.

"Take advantage of the coaches being here. If you need anything, just ask them."

"No matter how trivial you think it is," Shelley added. "That's what they're here for."

"Ok," Penelope said softly as the door opened and the doctor came into them.

"We'll go now. Good luck." They both left the room as Dr. Cannon prepared to give Penelope her epidural.

* * *

Several hours later, Penelope drifted back off to sleep after another intense contraction wracked her. An oxygen mask was covering her face; she was having difficulty with her breathing because the baby was crowding her lungs. Derek relaxed again and leaned back on the chair he was occupying. The epidural seemed to help Penelope relax, but she still felt all the contractions very intensely.

"I'm going to go down the hall and get some coffee," Fran headed towards the door.

"You know that as soon as everyone sees you they're going to bombard you with questions." Derek looked at her.

"I'll give them all an update," she told him as she closed the door behind her.

Derek was reading through a magazine when he saw Penelope tense up again. He took her hand thinking it was another contraction. That's when he noticed the tears running down her face and she was mumbling in her sleep.

"Baby Girl, wake up. I think you're having a bad dream." He stroked the side of her face until her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, there."

"What happened?" she asked softly as she lifted the mask off of her nose and mouth.

"I think you had a bad dream." He told her.

"No," she shook her head. "It was a wonderful dream."

"What was it about?"

"My parents," she looked at him.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he offered her some ice chips.

"I was at my childhood home," she started.

"The one that Tim and Shelley and the girls live in?"

"Yeah," she took his offering of ice chips. "Only it looked like it did when I was in high school. I woke up and my parents were sitting at the end of my bed. They told me that everything was going fine, that the baby was all right."

"So then why were you crying?"

"It made me miss them so much more than I already do." She told him. "What do you think my dream means?"

"I think you should trust it," he smiled at her. "I had a similar dream earlier only my dad was there."

"They're talking to us in our dreams," she smiled sleepily at him.

"You're right," he felt her squeeze his hand tightly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm tired," she mumbled as she gritted her teeth.

"Think of the end result," he soothed. "When we're holding our little miracle in our arms."

"I know," she shot up as she screamed out.

"Just breathe through it," he panted along with her.

"Please stop that," she snapped. "It doesn't work. It's not helping."

"Stopping now," he got up to sit next to her on the bed and rubbed her back.

Neither of them noticed when the door opened and Fran came back in, followed by the doctor. Fran immediately went to Penelope's other side and took her other hand.

"How are we doing?" Dr. Cannon pulled on a pair of latex gloves as Penelope continued to pant through the contraction.

"I can't handle much more of this," Penelope moaned.

"I'd say we're ready to get this started," Dr. Cannon told them.

"What?" Derek looked at her.

"She's fully dilated," she smiled at them. "You're about to become parents. And a grandma."

"You hear that Baby Girl?" Derek smiled at Penelope. "We're going to meet our miracle real soon."

Penelope didn't say anything, too occupied on panting through the contraction. She felt the urge to bear down and push and barely heard the doctor urging her not to.

"Not yet Baby Girl," Derek's voice broke through the fog. "Let the doctor get everything ready. She'll tell you when it's time to push."

"I want this part over already," she moaned.

"Everything is going to be fine Sweetheart," Fran soothed her. "You are doing a great job so far. You just have to wait a bit."

Penelope nodded as she eased back and started to pant again. The doctor was getting everything ready as the room filled with a couple nurses preparing for the arrival of new life.

* * *

**AN: **Cliffhanger! Sorry but you guys will have to wait until the next chapter for the baby to be born. I hope you guys liked this chapter. PLZ R&amp;R!


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **Here it is everyone. The long-anticipated birth of Baby Morgan. I hope you all like how it turned out. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Everyone was still stationed around the private waiting room. JJ and Will were occupying the younger kids with board games and puzzles. The adults were trying not to show their anxiety as the hours dragged on. Hotch and Rossi came back into the room with food and drinks for everyone.

Tim slowly sat up, but was stopped when he realized that Skylar was sleeping against him. He gently shook her and her eyes slowly opened.

"Did Aunt Pen have the baby yet?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Not yet," he told her.

"I'm starting to feel a little nauseous," she slowly sat up.

"I think you need to eat," Emily brought a deli sandwich over to her along with a bottle of iced tea. "I don't remember seeing you eat since we got here."

"That's not good for the baby," Tim told his oldest daughter. "You need to keep up your strength."

"Pen told us that you like turkey," Emily smiled at her. "It's all healthy for the baby."

"Thank you," Skylar took the sandwich and slowly took a bite.

"There's Ma," Desiree saw Fran walking down the hall.

"No baby yet," Fran ducked her head in. "I'm just taking a break to get some coffee."

"How's Penelope doing?" Hotch asked.

"She's getting through it. She's dilated six centimeters. I can tell that it's difficult for her. She just wants it over with."

"She'll be fine," Rossi stated. "She's a strong one."

"Hopefully the next time I come out it will be to tell you that the baby is here."

"Let them know that we're all still here," Mitchell told her.

"And we're not going anywhere," Joe added.

"I will," Fran went to go get her coffee and went back towards Penelope's room.

"Will Aunt Pen be ok?" Jazzlynn asked suddenly.

"Of course she will," Shelley assured her.

"Why is it taking so long?" Tanner sighed.

"First time births take awhile," Olivia told him.

* * *

The head of Penelope's bed was raised into a semi-upright position as her legs were put into the stirrups. She averted her gaze from the nearby tray lined with medical supplies. Derek smiled at her as a sheet was positioned just above her waist.

"Almost here, Sweetness." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she said in between contractions.

"I love you too."

"Ok Penelope," Dr. Cannon's voice interrupted them. "The baby is starting to crown. It's time to start pushing. On your next contraction, I want a big one to start this off."

Penelope screamed out as she clutched Derek and Fran's hands tightly and pushed with all her might. She faintly heard Derek and Fran encouraging her as Dr. Cannon kept telling her to continue to push.

"Ok Penelope, the head is out." Dr. Cannon told her. "Once we get the shoulders out, the baby should just slip out."

"You're doing so good Baby Girl." Derek told her as she readied herself for the next contraction.

"Just get it out," Penelope moaned.

"It's almost over," Fran assured her.

"Oh," Penelope screamed out as another contraction came on.

"Ok Penelope, the shoulder is out." Dr. Cannon told her. "So give me one more big push."

Penelope gathered herself once again and sent out a shrill scream as she felt the baby slip out of her. Penelope collapsed back on the bed as Derek let go of her hand so that he could cut the umbilical cord.

"You did great honey," Fran told her.

"Here we are," the nurses came over to her and placed the baby on her chest and covered it with a blanket.

"Beautiful," Fran smiled as she started taking pictures of the new family of three. "I'm going to go let everyone know that the baby is here so that you guys can have a little family time before they all converge on you."

"Thank you for everything," Penelope told her.

"Thanks Ma," Derek smiled at her.

"It's no problem," Fran smiled at the new family as she left the room.

* * *

Everyone was getting restless as they waited for any kind of word on Penelope and the baby. Most of the kids were sitting on the floor around the table as they played a card game. Reid looked up as he saw Fran rushing down the hall with a smile on her face.

"Mrs. Morgan is coming," Reid stated and they all stood up as she came into them.

"The baby has arrived," she announced and they all smiled.

"Boy or girl?" Desiree asked.

"They're still not saying,"

"How big?" JJ asked.

"7 lbs, 8 ozs."

"How's Penelope?" Hotch asked.

"She's exhausted, but she's going to be fine."

"So when can we see them?" Emily asked.

"I'd say about an hour. They still need to get the baby cleaned up and the nurses are going to help Penelope with her first feeding."

"So we have more waiting," Sarah sighed.

"Not too much more," Fran assured them all as she was finally able to sit down and relax.

"How was it in there really?" Mitchell asked her.

"It was a difficult labor," Fran told them. "They had her on oxygen for a little bit because the baby was crowding her lungs and she couldn't breathe."

"But she's definitely ok now right?" Michael asked.

"She's absolutely fine," Fran smiled.

* * *

Derek sat in the chair beside the bed as the nurse helped Penelope give the baby the first feeding. She lifted the baby to her shoulder and gently started patting its back to bring up a burp. They both looked up as there was a knock at the door and another nurse came in.

"How's it going?" she asked them. "The group down the hall is getting very antsy."

"We can't keep them away any longer," Derek looked at Penelope as the baby was snuggled back in her arms wrapped tightly in the blanket. "Are you ready, Baby Girl?"

"Get the hat so that they'll know as soon as they walk in," Penelope told him and he went to get the knit hat and placed it on the baby's head.

"The fact that you two were able to keep the sex of the baby a secret from all of them is surprising," one of the nurses commented. "They seem to be a very nosy bunch."

"They can be," Derek got settled on the bed beside his family. "All right. I believe we're ready for all of them now."

Penelope smiled as they heard a crowd of people outside the door. The nurses gathered their supplies and left as everyone filed into the room. Fran, Desiree and Sarah were leading the pack and rushed right over to the bed.

"Little ones in front so they can all see," Penelope ordered and all her nieces and nephews made their way to stand closer to the bed.

"Blue hat," JJ commented as she lifted Henry into her arms so that he could see. "So does that mean-"

"It's a boy!" Derek announced and everyone smiled.

"So what's his name?" Emily asked.

"Xavier James," Penelope smiled brightly.

"He is just so precious," Desiree smiled at her nephew.

"Can we hold him now?" Sarah asked.

"I think his godfather should be the first one to hold him," Derek picked up his son and took him right over to Reid. "What do you say, Pretty Boy? Would you like another godson?"

"Really?" Reid smiled brightly as he took Xavier into his arms.

"And the second one should be his godmother," Penelope stated. "So when you're done Reid, hand him over to JJ."

"What?" JJ gasped. "Really?"

"Really," Derek stated. "What do you guys say?"

"Absolutely," Reid smiled.

"I would be honored," JJ added.

Everyone anxiously waited for their turn to hold the baby as Xavier was passed around to each person in the room. Jazzlynn went up to the bed and placed a bag near her Aunt Pen.

"Congratulations," she told her.

"Thank you, Jazzy." Penelope smiled at her youngest niece. "Is this for us?"

"It's something to hang in the nursery," Derek and Penelope pulled off the tissue paper and pulled out a framed photo of all of the Garcia cousins. "Mom said in a few weeks, we'll get one done with Xavier and Skylar's baby in it."

"We love it," Derk picked up Jazzy. "Thank you very much."

Penelope watched as Skylar slowly sat in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" she asked her.

"I'm just tired," she sighed.

"In a couple months, it'll be you in the hospital bed having your baby," Penelope smiled at her.

"Are you ready for it?" Derek asked.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"You'll be fine," he told her. "You'll be a great mother, too."

"You really think so?" Skylar glanced at him.

"With a big extended family like this, how could you not be?"

"Thanks," Sky smiled at him as her dad brought Xavier over so she could have a turn holding him.

* * *

Everyone stayed for the next several hours until the doctor came in and told them all that visiting hours were long over. They all departed from the room, promising to come back the next day. Derek got settled on the small cot that the nurses had brought in as Penelope got settled back on the bed.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep in our very comfortable bed tonight?" she asked him. "Instead of waking up with a bad back because of that thing?"

"I'm staying where my family is," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Still sore," she lay her head back. "I don't think I would've been able to get through everything without you and your mom being here to help me."

"So was it all worth it?" he asked her and she knew that he wasn't just asking about the birth of Xavier.

"Everything was worth it," she smiled at him. "I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too," he smiled at her.

They continued to talk for several more minutes until Penelope could barely keep her eyes open. Derek pulled the covers up over her when she finally fell asleep and climbed onto the cot and tried to get some sleep. He glanced over at Penelope sleeping soundly one last time before turning out the lights.

He attempted to find a comfortable position and realized that this was the happiest that he remembered being in a very long time. He knew that he would continue to be happy as long as he had Penelope by his side. He would be make sure that he kept her happy for as long as he possibly could.

As he finally drifted off to sleep, he thought about how lucky he was that night in the bar; the night that changed the entire course of his life. He knew that he had luck on his side that night. Everything happens for a reason after all.

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I hope you liked how it turned out. What'd you think of the name? There will be one more chapter to try to wrap everything up. I'll try to post it this weekend sometime. PLZ R&amp;R!


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **Last chapter everyone! I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. PLZ R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Derek pulled the car up to the Garcia Family Diner and slowly climbed out. He opened the back door and got out the diaper bag and car seat, where Xavier was starting to fuss. Penelope had been up since five so she could help her family with all the last-minute preparations for the restaurant.

After months and months of several different set backs, 'Garcia's Family Diner' was ready to open to the public. She had left with Shelley that morning after feeding Xavier and leaving him with Derek.

Derek walked in the back door of the restaurant and went through the narrow hallway until he found where he wanted to go. He greeted Olivia and Allison before he knocked briefly on the door at the end of the hallway and slowly walked in.

"Everyone decent?" he called.

"Come in," he heard Penelope and came in the rest of the way. "Sky and Shelley are talking while Sky's feeding Logan in the next room."

"How's Skylar doing?" he set the car seat down and Penelope picked up Xavier, who was now squirming and starting to fuss.

"She seems happier," she told him. "I think Dillon is finally starting to come around."

"I'm glad," he pulled a blanket out of the diaper bag for Penelope to cover herself as she started to breastfeed Xavier.

"I was beginning to worry," she looked at him. "I expected you long before now. He should've eaten over an hour ago."

"He only woke up fifteen minutes ago," he told her. "He must've been really tired."

"There's been a lot of excitement these last couple of days."

Xavier was now four months old and Penelope and Derek finally felt like they were getting on a schedule for him. Skylar's new baby, Logan Chase, was born two months ago and she was still getting used to new motherhood.

Derek had returned to the field a few weeks ago while Penelope was slowly getting back into the flow. She was only at headquarters two or three times a week while the rest of the time she worked from home since Derek set up a space for her there.

Penelope lifted Xavier to her shoulder to burp him and Derek smiled at the sight. Everyday he woke up next to his wife and son he still couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have this life.

* * *

When they walked out to the front of the diner with Skylar and Shelley, they saw that the team had shown up. Skylar went to her dad, who took Logan from her and started rocking him in his arms.

"He still seems fussy," Tim told his daughter.

"I just fed him a little bit ago," Skylar sighed.

"Maybe he just wants his mommy," Jazzlynn spoke up.

"A calm mommy," Penelope told her niece. "He can sense your emotions; all your anxiety."

"I know," Skylar took Logan again and gently started rocking him.

Derek walked to JJ, Emily and Reid who were clustered around in the corner with Fran, Desiree and Sarah as they looked at a group of photos hung up on the wall.

"How's my little godson doing?" JJ saw Xavier sleeping contently in the carrier that Derek had strapped to his chest.

"Happy after being fed," Derek smiled down at his son as he sucked on his pacifier in his sleep.

"I can take him if you need a break," Fran told him.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm good. I enjoy these moments, Ma."

"So did your father when all of you were born." She smiled at her son looking so happy.

"No offense Morgan, but you really surprised me." Emily looked at him. "I knew you'd be a great dad and husband, but I didn't expect you to want to give up your bachelor life so willingly."

"I just needed a very good reason," he glanced back at the front counter where Penelope was helping Jack and Henry to decorate cookies and cupcakes.

"Is that one Penelope?" Reid asked as he stood next to Desiree and Sarah as they watched a slideshow on a digital photo frame. "How old is she?"

"Around five," Derek told them as he smiled at the picture of Penelope with her mom as they stood in front of a counter that had a mixing bowl on it. "She learned how to bake in this place. Her mom taught her everything she knew about baking."

"It's no wonder that she loves to cook," Fran stated. "She probably feels close to her mom in those moments."

Hotch and Rossi approached the counter as Penelope placed all the iced goodies on several platters for all the paying customers that would soon be coming through the doors.

"Don't let them eat too much of that frosting," Will was telling her as he sat in front of the counter. "I would like Henry to actually sleep tonight."

"I can only keep an eye on him when he's in my direct vision," she told him. "Once he scampers off, that's all on you."

"Good point," Will smiled as he took a cookie.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "Those are for the paying customers!"

"It's all right Jackers," Penelope smiled down at him before looking back at Will. "First ones free, but if you get anymore you'd better pay or I will hunt you down."

"Message received," Will smiled as Derek joined his wife behind the counter. "How's the little one, Morgan?"

"Still conked out," he glanced down.

"So when is this place officially opening?" Rossi asked as he saw the 'Grand Re-Opening' sign hung up over the counter.

"Soon," Penelope glanced at her watch. "Tim and Shelley are just double-checking that everything is ready in the back."

"I'm anticipating this to be a long day," Derek told her. "I glanced outside and it's a huge crowd."

"There's a line stretching all around the block." Sarah told them as her, Desiree and Fran came over to them.

"Is everyone ready?" Shelley asked as she came out with Tim.

"Ready," Mitchell stated as they all moved behind the counter to greet the customers once they entered. "Mom and dad would be so happy to see this."

"They see it," Penelope smiled at him. "They're here with us."

"You're right, they are." He smiled back at her.

"Here we go," Shelley unlocked the door and greeted the crowd as they all filed in.

Everyone immediately rushed to help; Reid, Emily, Sarah and Desiree found them all seats, JJ, Will, Hotch and Rossi handed out menus, all of Penelope's sister-in-laws took down orders and all of her brothers did the cooking. Penelope and Derek mostly stayed behind the counter with all of her nieces and nephews, along with Henry and Jack, and Fran of course, to be of any kind of assistance that was needed, as they offered the customers some sweets to take home with them while they stood in line to pay their bills.

Derek and Will managed to man the counter whenever Penelope or Skylar had to take Xavier and Logan in the back so they could get fed, changed, or laid down for a nap. They all worked together that day; they all came together as one big, extended family to make sure the re-opening was a hit.

* * *

Later that night, Penelope and Derek were about ready to pass out as they sat in a corner booth with Xavier fast asleep in his car seat beside them.

"I am so tired," Penelope sighed as she lay her head on Derek's shoulder.

"I can't remember the last time I was on my feet for a consecutive fourteen hours," he wrapped his arm around her.

"I didn't even do that when I worked here in high school."

"But it was a success," Derek watched as Tim and Shelley went through all the receipts at the counter. "Everyone seemed to enjoy the food and all the kids' entertainment."

Penelope smiled as she thought back to earlier around lunchtime when Jazzlynn and Hannah occupied the customers who were waiting to be seated by performing their dance and gymnastics routines.

"I think this was the longest day I've ever experienced," Rossi slid into the chair across from them as Hotch followed. "I'm including all my time in the BAU. Your brother definitely has a success on his hands."

"Absolutely," Hotch agreed.

"Finally," Tim collapsed at their table as well. "All those people refusing to leave at closing because they wanted to tell us memories of mom and dad. Not that I mind hearing those stories."

"So how'd you do?" Derek asked him.

"I think that I'll be able to pay you back in no time at all sis,"

"There's no hurry," Penelope yawned. "If you don't need us anymore tonight, I would like to go back to the house. I've been up since five trying to help you and your wife. I need some sleep."

"Do you mind taking Sky and Logan too?" Tim asked them. "Jazzy's going to help us with some pre-baking for the morning crowd."

"Not at all," Derek helped Penelope stand and picked up the car seat as Penelope went to find Skylar.

"See you in the morning, Baby Boy." Fran hugged them both and leaned down to kiss Xavier in his car seat.

"Thank you for flying out to help," Penelope smiled at her.

"Are you kidding? Anything to help family."

"We should get going before we both drop," Derek stated.

"You kids have fun," Rossi called after them.

"It's called sleep," Derek told them before they all walked out of the diner and headed out to the SUV.

"Who would've thought that an innocent night at the bar would lead us all here," Rossi stated.

"As Garcia likes to say, 'Everything happens for a reason.'," JJ slid into the booth with Will, followed by Emily and Reid.

"Well it took long enough to happen," Sarah said as she and Desiree joined them all.

"At least it finally happened," Desiree added.

* * *

Penelope fell into bed after checking on Skylar before coming to her room. She watched Derek get Xavier settled in the crib in the corner before climbing in next to her.

"What a day," he sighed. "Long days on the field are nothing like the day we just had."

"And we were all worried that no one would show up," she smiled.

"I think the diner will be a total success," Derek stated as she rested her head on his chest.

"I wish I could stay for a couple more days, but we have to get back to our jobs." She sighed.

"Don't worry, Baby Girl. There will be plenty of visits down here."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled. "And to think all this happened because of a random night at the bar."

"It wasn't random," he told her. "It was supposed to happen. What is it that you like to say?"

"Everything happens for a reason." She stated. "It really does."

* * *

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I hope you like how I ended this. Thank you to all my reviews and followers. Keep an eye out for my next story.

To anyone who is interested, I have a Live Journal account and a Facebook page where I post updates on my stories and story ideas. If any of you would like to follow me on either of these, PM me and I'll send you the links.

Until next time!


End file.
